Homestuck Hearts
by SakuraMusic
Summary: What are 12 trolls suppose to do when they go through a portal and end up in a new world? Join the organization there and have an epic and random time until they find a way back home of course! Just a little story of the trolls' random adventure in KH.
1. Chapter 1: Twelve Colors Enter A World

**I recently got interested in the online comic, Homestuck and this seriously popped into my mind a day ago. I really hope you guys like this and review it if you want. Note that this story will feature my OC Xaria, the Angelic Siren, and this will probably not have Roxas in this. It makes easier for me to build the story in my head that way. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was a dark night in the World that Never Was, just as it had been all the time in that world. The only real sources of light there were the streetlights and neon signs that were scattered amongst the tall buildings of the world. Floating above that world was a grey-white castle that was home to a group of nobodies, people without hearts thus no real emotions, Organization.<p>

In the Castle that Never Was, Xemnas, leader of Organization XIII was in his office doing whatever leaders of groups in search of heart do. It was then that the door opened to reveal Xemnas's unofficial second in command, Saix, coming into his office unexpectedly.

Xemnas looked up, parts of his long, white hair rested on his shoulder.

"Number VII what are you doing here?"

"Sorry for the interruption Superior but I have some unexpected news for you. A mysterious portal opened up in the Dark City."

Xemnas looked at his blue-haired second in command with surprise.

"Are you sure it was not one of our Corridors of Darkness?"

"I am positive sir. Although it did have the same shape as our portals, it was a fluorescent green color rather than dark purple and black. I had Number IV attach surveillance cameras to Dusk that were sent to investigate."

"Good, I believe it would best to inform the rest of the members of this odd predicament. Tell everyone to come to the computer room."

"Understood Superior I will call for a meeting right away."

Saix left to search for the other inside the castle as Xemnas slowly headed to the Castle That Never Was's computer room.

All members of the organization members had been notified of the meeting and were all going there as a group. Once they arrived, the saw their superior looking at the large computer screens. Xemnas must have heard them for he turned around towards them.

"Hello, fellow nobodies I called everyone here to show you all a strange occurrence in the Dark City."

Xemnas turned to the screen and typed in something that brought out a video of a large, neon green portal floating above Fragment Crossing, a set of roads that lead to their castle.

"Whoa, that is huge portal out there."

"Thanks for the _obvious_ observation Demyx."

"What is that thing doing in the middle of the city?"

"Who cares, what I would like to know is how that thing even appeared."

The comments continued as Xaria, Axel's friend and Saix's girlfriend who had joined the organization a while ago, notice something on the screen.

"Umm… guys, is it me or is that thing changing size?"

Everyone looked at the screen to see that she was right. The portal had started to compress like when you're squeezing your pillow continuously. This continued on for a while until something strange happened.

The green portal suddenly swelled up like a balloon and then popped. As it popped multiple figures could be seen falling to the ground.

The dusk that held the camera that projected the current video aimed the camera to the ground where the figures dropped. As the camera focused, everyone was surprised at what they saw.

All of the people that had fallen to the ground appeared to be teens, but that wasn't what they were surprised at. All of them had ash gray skin, black hair, and orange horns of different shapes. From what they could see, they all had astrological zodiac symbol on their clothes too. The camera zoomed in to see and hear what was going on down there.

* * *

><p>The first one to get off the pile was a boy with short hair and nubby horns. This one had a black long sleeve shirt with a gray Cancer symbol in the center. This one slowly got off the pile of before standing in front of the others, all getting up.<p>

"FUCK, IS EVERYONE OK?"

The first of the others to respond was a much shorter girl. She had short hair that flared out on the edges that was covered by a hat resembling a cat with her pointy horns acting as the ears of it. Over her shirt, which had a green Leo symbol, she wore a green trench coat with a blue tail on it.

":33 Meooow, I'm okay Karkitty what was that purrtal we went through?"

"NEPETA, PLEASE FUCKING STOP CALLING ME KARKITTY. FOR FUCK'S SAKE CALL ME KARKAT."

The one identified as Karkat was helping another one get up. This one had the same hairstyle as the girl, pointy horns, and wore red shades. On her t-shirt was a light-blue Libra symbol.

"WH4T3V3ER TH4T W4S 1T S33MS W3 4R3 1N S0M3 N3W WORLD"

Soon, more of the kids were getting up and helping others up as well. It was revealed that there were twelve of the strange kids. Aside from the ones that had the Cancer, Leo and Libra symbols the other nine each had their own astrological symbol on their clothes.

The one with the Aries symbol had long hair and horns similar to a ram's. This one had a skirt on rather than the pant others wore and her symbol was red.

The one with the Taurus symbol had a Mohawk and his horns were shaped like a bull's. His legs appeared to be made of metal and his astrology sign was a brown color.

The one with a yellow Gemini symbol wore glasses that had a red lens on the right and a blue lens on the left. His hair was spiked up and he had two sets of slightly curved horns on each side of his head.

The next one had a jade green Virgo symbol on her shirt and had her hair style elegantly. Unlike the others who wore gray bottoms, she had a flowing red skirt on. Her horns were more curved and longer.

The next girl had a blue Scorpio on her shirt, which was under an open grey jacket. Her horn was unique since her left was shaped as a claw while her right horn was shaped as a stinger. Her hair was long and a bit messy as her bangs just barely covered her glasses.

The one with a dark blue Sagittarius symbol had his on a tank top. This one had long hair and a widow's peak. He was rather muscular compared to the others. His left horn was shaped like an arrow while the right horn appeared to be broken off. This one also wore sunglasses that were apparently cracked.

The one with a dark purple Capricorn symbol was a bit strange looking. This one's hair was a mess, he had white makeup on his face, and his horns were very long and slender. His pants were somewhat eye-catching since they were black with gray polka dots.

The one with the purple Aquarius symbol was the most eye-catching of all of them. His hair was slicked back and his horns were a wavy shape. He wore a striped, blue scarf and pants, all covered by an extravagant cape. Unlike the others he had fins on the side of his head.

The last one had a fluorescent purple Pisces symbol on a tank top. Her horns were curved inward unlike the others whose horns were curved outwards and her hair was long and wavy. She wore a tiara on her forehead, a few necklaces, and a gold bracelet on each wrist. She also had on a light blue and green skirt and had fins on the side of her head like the others.

"DaNg WhAt In ThE MoThErFuCkInG wOrLd HaPpEnEd? ThAt MiRaClE pOrTaL bRoUgHt Us SoMeWhErE."

"D- It appears that we have all stumbled into an unfamiliar locality that is dependent on technology."

"w-wOW iT'S sO dARK hERE eVEN fOR aLTERNIA,"

"does that really matter tavv my cape got ruined"

"no one care2 about your stupiid cape eriidan!"

Soon arguments broke out between most of the kids. This continued for a while until the one named Karkat finally spoke.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU PIECES OF SHIT!"

"Geez, some8ody is kra88y today."

"LOOK, ARGUING IS GETTING YOU ASSES NO WHERE. I SAY YOU SHOULD ALL MOVE YOU'RE ASSES TO THAT CASTLE OVER THERE SO YOU NOOKSTAINS CAN FIGURE OUT WHERE WE ARE."

Karkat pointed to the Castle That Never Was as some of the kids responded.

"I Agree With His Decision Perhaps We Will Be Able To Find Some Assistance To Our Current Predicament"

":33 *ac raise her hand to agree with Karkitty's decision.*"

"D- If that is the leader and Nepeta's choice then I shall approve as well."

Everyone else agreed to this decision, afraid to get yelled at by the cancer child again.

"GOOD NOW LETS GET GOING YOU PIECES OF SHIT."

Karkat walked down Fragment's Crossing in the direction of the Memory's Skyscraper, the next major point before reaching the castle. The rest of them soon followed, unaware that they were being watched.

All the members stared at the computer screen, seeing the twelve figures walk down the path to their castle.

"What the heck did we all just see?"

"It looks like those kids are going to be coming here."

"Do you think they're a threat?"

"Oh come on, do you really think a bunch of kids are a threat to us?"

"Yeah, the only thing I see as a threat is the one that was yelling and saying profane words constantly."

"Did you not see the one with the Sagittarius symbol? His muscles are huge!"

"Are we just going to let them come in?"

"I say we capture them. Got it memorized?"

"I actually have to agree on that one, I want to research them to see what makes them so peculiar-looking."

Many of the others agreed as Xemnas made his final decision.

"Very well, Saix sends some Dusks to capture them and bring them here. Surely this will be easy but let us still observe this."

"Right away sir."

Saix had left the computer room in order to sends some Dusks after the group. Everybody else stayed to watch the upcoming scene but were aware of what they were about to see.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the end of the first chapter of this crossover. Sorry if any of them were OOC. I know I should be working on my other stories but the way I'm probably doing it is that I'll post up stories that come to me and slowly work on each of them at the same time. Usually parts of the story come to me and hopefully I'll be able to update more of my other stories. Review this story if you want and next chapter will be up soon.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Their Power

**As promised, the next chapter of this story. I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or Homestuck. Each respectively belongs to their owners of Square Enix and Andrew Hussie. This is from the trolls' perspective so we are aware that they're trolls while the organization isn't. Also Organization XIII will be watching this so any **_**quotes in italics like this **_**are them being commentary. Hope you enjoy this new chapter of Homestuck Hearts.**

* * *

><p>It was a dark night in the World That Never Was. In the Dark City, twelve trolls, all about thirteen years old were walking together. Their names were Karkat, Aradia, Tavros, Sollux, Nepeta, Kanaya, Terezi, Vriska, Equius, Gamzee, Eridan, and Feferi.<p>

There were heading to the large white castle that floated above the city hoping to find someone that could help them.

They had just walked through a set of winding roads to enter the large opening. They stopped to look at the large building in front of them.

"hEhE, cHeCk OuT tHaT mOtHeRfUcKiN bUiLdInG."

":33 *ac stares at the meownificant screen that hangs from the tower*"

"that ha2 got two be the large2t screen ii have ever 2een."

"Glub! Isn't that screen showing some of us right now?"

"it looks like it is sh0wing past images 0f 0urselves i can see y0unger versi0ns 0f us"

As they looked at the screen they saw images of themselves from times that they were younger. They were so distracted by this that they did not notice a white, lanky figures from behind.

It was only until the mysterious figures started moving when the troll with the red glasses, Terezi Pyrope, heard small footsteps against the cement ground.

"GUYS 1 C4N H34R SOM3TH1NG B3H1ND US…"

"_Finally someone notices the Dusks."_

Everybody turned to see a white wavy body that appeared to be an empty jumpsuit. From what could be seen from a zipper mouth, sharp grey teeth could be seen. The troll with messy hair, Gamzee Makara, slowly walked up to it and brought his hand on the white figure's flat head.

"hEhE, cHeCk It OuT gUyS tHeSe MoThErFuCkErS lOoK sO fUcKiN' cOoL."

"_I think that guy is drunk or something. He's completely unfazed by them."_

"_I actually have to agree with Demyx. It's either that or he's retarded or something."_

Gamzee started to pat the Dusk on the head until the Nobody whipped him back with its thin arm.

"oW! tHe LiTtLe GuY hIt Me! WhY dId YoU hIt Me LiTtLe BrO?"

"GAMZEE THAT PIECE OF SHIT IS PROBABLY BAD NEWS. AS LEADER I ORDER YOU TO STOP FUCKING MESSING WITH IT."

"uMM gUYS tHERE aRE mORE oF tHOSE tHINGS aPPEARING"

The troll with bull horn, Tavros Nitram, brought his shaking hand up to point at the white Nobodies that suddenly appeared out of dark portals. More and more of the white figures surrounded the group until the trolls were circled by a mob of Dusks.

"_Saix, how many Dusks did you send?_

"_If I remember correctly, I would have to say about 50 to 60 of them."_

"_There's no way they'll all be able to handle that many by themselves."_

":33 Oh nooo! What are going to do? We're surrounded."

"wwe fight thats wwhat wwell do nep"

Out of nowhere a large blue harpoon gun appeared in the male sea troll, Eridan's, hand.

"_Where did he get that harpoon gun from?"_

"FOR ONCE ERIDAN I ACTUALLY AGREE WITH YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT."

Soon almost everyone was bringing out some sort of weapon. Karkat had a sickle, Aradia had a whip, Tavros had a black and white lance, Nepeta holding a set of blue, hooked claws, Kanaya was holding a small lipstick, Terezi held a cane with a dragon head at one end, Vriska was holding an eight-piece set of eight-sided dies, Gamzee had a juggling club in each hand, and the last one to bring out their weapon, Feferi, held a large trident with three prongs on each end. The only ones that didn't take out any weapon were Sollux and Equius, for they had their own special weapons.

"_They all just brought out some weapons… the Dusks are screwed."_

"_We'll just have to see about that Axel."_

Gamzee was spinning each of the clubs before grabbing them and bringing the up towards the sky.

"aLrIgHt LeTs MoThErFuCkIn' Do ThIs! GaMzEe MaKaRa!"

The clown troll suddenly ran into the crowd of Dusks, flailing his arms like a psychopath.

"oh my cod he just ran in"

"ONE OF YOU ASSHOLES GO AND SAVE HIM!"

"iLL SAVE YOU gAMZEE"

"I Will Assist Tavros As Well."

Tavros charged after Gamzee with his lance at hand. Kanaya tossed her lipstick into the air when it suddenly transformed into a white chainsaw. She grabbed the tool and ran after Tavros.

"_Seriously they have a chainsaw?"_

"_Luxord dude, I bet you five bucks that the one with the one with the clown face will take out the most."_

"_I'll accept your wager Xigbar, but I'm guessing the one with the cracked sunglasses will take out the most."_

Soon the trolls were spread out, each taking on their own group of Dusks.

Karkat and Terezi were together, back to back, hitting any Dusks that came near them. The troll with red shades brought her cane in front of her before splitting it in half to reveal a blade on each half.

"1 C4N SM3LL SO M4NY OF TH3M GU3SS 1LL H4V3 TO T4K3 TH3S3 OUT"

"DO WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU WANT TO TEREZI."

The two trolls then disappeared and were hacking away at a group of Dusks together. As Terezi stabbed the Dusk, Karkat hooked his sickle at their waists.

Nepeta, in wearing her blue cat hat, was climbing on a light post, speaking in 3rd person due to her constant roleplaying.

":33 *ac climbs the metal pawle preparing to pounce on her enemies with her sharp claws*"

As she reached the top of the light source, she dives down on some Dusk, scratching the white figures. The cat-like troll continues to attack the Nobodies with a flurry of scratches, unaware of ones that circled behind her. As one of the Dusks brought its thin arm back to whip the girl, a gloved hand clutched appendage.

After giving the final blow to the Dusks, causing them to disappear in a dark smoke, Nepeta could smell a large amount of sweat. She turned around to see her moirail, Equius Zahhak, grabbing one of the humanoid figures, which was struggling to get free.

"D- Nepeta, are you suffering any kinds of injuries?"

":33 h33 h33 don't worry Equius im pawsitively purrfect"

The strong troll could be seen slightly smirking before more Dusks surrounding him. His gloved hands were clenched even more as Equius grabbed both arms of the Dusk in his grasp. He STRONG SWUNG the Dusk around, hitting all the other Nobodies surrounding him.

The force of the hit, along with Equius's unnatural strength, caused all the Dusks that were hit to fade away. The troll threw the Dusk in his hands towards the wall of a building, causing it to fade away.

"…_Dammit, I'm probably losing this bet."_

"_You might as well pay up now."_

Meanwhile with Gamzee, he was spinning his clubs around, waiting to hit the Nobodies that charged toward him, and also emitting a HONK sound for some reason. Each of the Dusk that his clubs hit had also disappeared into a dark puff a smoke.

"tHoSe JuMpSuIt BudDiEs ArE gOnNa HaVe A mOtHeRfUcKiN' tImE wHeReVeR ThEyRe GoInG."

"_Actually from the looks of it, it seems that Number II and X are tied."_

"_YES! I still have a chance!"_

"_And the kid honks too, that makes even more epic as a clown!"_

Behind Gamzee, a crowd of the white jumpsuits were disappearing continuously. Breaking out of the crowd Tavros and Kanaya appeared, surprised to see Gamzee handling the situation.

"hEY gAMZEE WERE HERE TO SAVE YOU bUT IT UMM"

"It Seems That Seems That You Have The Current Situation Handled For Now.

Gamzee turned to see his friends behind him and showed a toothy grin.

"hEy GuYs DiD yOu SeE HoW i BeAt ThE ShIt OuT oF tHoSe MoThErFuCkErS?"

Soon more of the Dusks appeared and caught them by surprise. Suddenly, a whip had caught onto the light post above the three. Aradia appeared and kicked away some of the Dusks that were in front of the three. The red-blooded girl soon joined the group cracking her whip at the Nobodies

"hi guys y0u l00ked like y0u guys needed some help"

"oH WOW tHANKS aRADIA"

By the stairs that led to the large skyscraper Sollux, Eridan and Feferi were preparing to defend themselves against a hoard of Dusks. Some of the Nobodies moved towards the three with their flexible bodies, Sollux with his psychic power, used telekinesis to levitate the Dusks. Feferi jumped and stabbed the Dusks with her two-sided trident before landing back with her two friends.

More Dusks came charging at them as Eridan pointed his harpoon gun towards the white figures. The sea dweller pulled the trigger, releasing a massive laser that obliterated all the Dusks in that direction.

"_O_O Holy shit!"_

"_HE JUST FIRED A GIANT LASER! A LASER!"_

Meanwhile the last troll to be mentioned, Vriska, was taking on a whole group of Dusks by herself. She tightly held onto her eight dies as she raised her hand, preparing to drop the magical dies.

"Well it looks like I'll have to deal with you sad excuses for pieces of shit."

She dropped each dice one at a time, until all eight landed. It was revealed that the combination she had dropped summoned a new technique "Raid de la Guillotine de la Marquise." Soon blue orbs covered the dusks that surrounded her. As the orbs dissipated, each of the Dusks was trapped in a blue guillotine.

The large blade came down upon the white figures, killing them instantly. Vriska picked the octet of dice under her before laughing.

"Haha! Those low r8 things didn't staaaaaaaand a chance against me"

"_I like that kid, she reminds me of, well me."_

"_You mean ruthless, bitter, and a bitch towards others."_

"_Exactly! Hey wait a minute!"_

Soon all the Dusks that were summoned disappeared into dark puffs of smoke. All the trolls grouped back together.

"Glub glub. Is –Ev-Eryfin alrig)(t?"

"D- Nepeta and I only suffer minor scratches from the white, thin mannequins-like figures."

"The Same Goes For The Four Of Us."

"Those things were no match for meeeeeeee!"

"WELL IT'S GOOD NONE OF YOU SHITBAGS GOT SERIOUSLY FUCKING HURT."

"H3Y W41T 4 M1NUT3 1 C4N SM3LL 4 F3W M0R3 UP TH3R3"

Terezi pointed her reattached cane towards the top of some buildings. There they could see Dusks holding cameras in there lanky hands straight at them.

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE! THOSE SHITBAGS HAVE CAMERAS WITH THEM!"

"_Crap we've been spotted."_

"_Oh man run away Dusks! Run!"_

"dont wworry ill take care of that"

"iive got tho2e over there two"

Eridan aimed his rifle towards the Dusk in one direction while Sollux got the other side. The purple-blood Pisces pulled the trigger and fired the laser at the clueless Dusks. Sollux removed his dual-colored shades to reveal that both of his eyes matched the color of the corresponding lens. Suddenly a red and blue beam burst out of the Gemini's eyes hitting the Dusks in that direction.

"wHAT WERE THOSE THINGS THAT ATTACKED US"

"whatever th0se things were they had the same symb0l as the 0ne 0n the castle 0ver there"

Aradia pointed towards one of the towers on the Castle That Never Was that bore the mark of the Nobodies they fought.

"whoever it i2 in that ca2tle probably know2 about us now"

"D- Shall we proceed our %pedition to the STRONGhold or not?"

Karkat thought deeply about their current predicament carefully. Whoever had sent those creatures were aware that they were in their world and may be a threat to them. On the other hand, whoever they were could be allies to them too. Seeing as how the white figures were easy to beat with the twelve of them, he believed that their leaders may not be as much of a threat.

"ALRIGHT NOOK STAINS LETS CONTINUE TO THE CASTLE. IF THOSE SHITBAGS WE FOUGHT WERE EASY TO KILL WHOEVER IS IN CHARGE MAY NOT BE THAT HARD. IF WE HAVE TO WE'LL FUCKING THREATEN THEM TO HELP US."

"Now that is an idea that I like!"

"sWeEt BeSt BuDdY lEtS gO tO tHe MoThErFuCkIn MiRaCaLe CaStLe. *honk* :o)"

They continued their journey to the large castle. The only evidence of them being there were the minuscule drops of their blood which left each color of the spectrum, which could be barely seen in the dark corners of the abandoned city.

* * *

><p>The large computers in the castle now projected a video of static, since the Dusks sent to perform reconnaissance had been killed. The members of Organization XIII were now just watching at the screen, awed at what they had just seen before.<p>

"Those kids just took out a small army of Dusks... crap."

"W-what're we going to do? They're probably on their way as they speak."

"Calm down Demyx, I'm sure we'll figure something out."

"Xaria is right. Does anybody have an idea?"

"I say we-"

"Shut up Axel! You're idea of sending the Dusks cost us a large amount of Nobodies."

"Now those children are cross with us and probably see us as enemies."

"Well you were the one who agreed with me in the first place Vexen!"

Noise started to fill the room as the discussion soon turned into arguments. Xemnas was still standing in front of the screen, processing what had just happened in the Dark City. Saix walked up towards their leader before speaking.

"Superior, what do you propose we should do?"

The white-haired man just stood there silent. Slowly his hands pulled up the hood and shrouded his face in darkness. Xemnas turned and walked towards the exit, through the crowd of his fellow members. They ceased their fighting once Xemnas silently walked between them.

"Sir?"

"Everyone follow me. We are going to greet our guests at Nothing's call."

As Xemnas left, his organization followed, placing their hoods on as well. They left the room in silence; the only sound produced was the slow steps they made.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! Chapter 2 is complete! I just want to make clear that I will probably not have Roxas in the story. Some of these characters may be a bit OOC since I have trouble with personalities. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review if you'd like too.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: New Alliances and Friends

**Here is chapter three of Homestuck Hearts. The twelve trolls meet the mysterious group that has been watching them. Will they be a threat or will they become their friends? Find out by reading this chapter and review it if you want.**

* * *

><p>Twelve teens were walking down the winding road of the Dark City. They were heading towards the white, floating castle that floated above the entire city. All of them were walking together in a group when they reached a cliff, the Brink of Despair. They all couldn't believe what they saw in front of them. In the distance, the castle floated above nothing, half of a mile away from the cliff's edge.<p>

"FUCK! HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSE TO ADVANCE TO THE CASTLE WHEN THEIR ISN'T A FUCKING WAY OVER THIS SHIT OF A CLIFF."

"D- Perhaps I perform a STORNG jump athwart this %pansive chasm"

":33 *ac grabs her meowrail tightly telling him it is too risky to pounce over*"

Karkat grew angry as he picked up a stone on the ground.

"FUCK! WE CAME SO CLOSE AND HERE WE ARE STUCK IN THIS FUCKING DEAD END."

The Cancer troll threw the rock in a spite of the moment. He expected the rock to just go a short distance and fall down the deep trench.

What they all didn't expect was a dark portal to appear after the rock fell. A figure could be seen coming out of the mysterious dark gateway. Once they had stepped out completely the dark portal had disappeared in a instant.

They wore a black robe that curved the figure, which revealed to be a young woman's body. She had the hood of the robe up so her face was shrouded in darkness. The sound of her boots could be heard on the dark cement of the city. She turned to the twelve kids and spoke in a sweet yet serious voice.

"We have been expecting you twelve. Follow me please."

She turned towards the castle and extended her arm out. Soon a blue, translucent pathway emerged from the bottom portion of the tower and magically built its way to the cliff, where it ceased. The girl silently walked up the glowing bridge for a bit before turning her head, making sure that the twelve were coming.

With no other choice, the trolls followed the mysterious figure up to the massive castle. Despite the path to the castle being long, they reached the inside in a matter of minutes.

As soon as they walked inside, they were greeted by twelve more hooded figures. The one that guided the troll inside walked up to closest one in the front. With gloved hands, this one removes her hood to reveal her long brown hair and gentle face.

"Superior, I have brought them here as you told me."

"Thank you very much Number IX and I, Xemnas, welcome you all to the Castle That Never Was, home of Organization XIII."

Soon they all removed their hoods one by one, showing their faces in the light of the white walls. Each of these figures had a unique appearance to them.

The one that greeted them had silvery-white hair and defined orange eyes. The next to remove his hood had gray streaks in his hair and an eye patch on his right eye. Beside him was a muscular man with black braids tied up and thick sideburns. Another large man was next to this one, with a permanent scowl and slicked back brown hair. After him was a middle-aged man with a menacing glare and platinum blond hair. Beside him was a man bit younger than him with a bit of a beard that matched his blond hair and multiple piercings on each ear.

The next group appeared younger than the others. The shortest of them was a young boy with his blue-gray hair covering his right eye. The most flamboyant of them had fire-red that was spiked and reverse teardrop tattoos under his emerald green eyes. Next to him was about the same height as him, had long, blue hair that was spiked at the top, and an X-shaped scar between his gold eyes. Beside him was another girl, this one with short blond hair that was pulled back and had two strands standing up like antenaees. Behind her was a boy about the same age with dirty-blond hair with a weird mullet hairstyle. The last to remove their hood had unusual, long, pink hair that was greeted by rose petals.

All the trolls stood there in silence until Vriska stepped out of the crowd.

"Yeah, yeah we got it. Are you the duuuuuuuum8asses that sent those shitty white things we 8eat the craaaaaaaap out of?"

The one with red hair stepped back in surprise.

"Man she really is like you Larxene."

"I know right."

"Axel, Larxene that is enough. And yes we did send the Dusks to you but not to intentionally fight you."

"wwhat do you mean by that they attacked for no reel reason."

The one it blue hair walked forward to answer the male sea dweller's question.

"You see, we sent the Dusks to escort you to our stronghold. Unfortunately they are weak not that bright and thus mainly used for reconnaissance. When your clown friend agitated one of the Dusks by petting it, they only attacked in self-defense and brought more as reinforcements."

"SO LET ME GET THIS FUCKING STRAIGHT, YOU SENT THOSE WEIRD PUPPET TO BRING US HERE. THEN WHY DID YOU IGNORAMOUSES HAVE THOSE THINGS WITH CAMERAS WATCH US?"

"Yes, well when some of our Dusks returned they notified us of your arsenals. We gave them cameras so we could observe your group's fighting skills and I must say you all are very powerful. I would like to make a proposition with you."

"uMM wHAT KIND OF PROPOSITION"

"From what I understand, you are all looking for a way back to your world. Join Organization XIII and we'll help you find your home."

Xemnas brought his hand out, prepared to be presented with a hand to shake.

Karkat was hesitant but he brought his gray hand up to meet with Xemnas's gloved one. They shook in agreement to this new alliance.

"I am glad you accepted this offer, now come with me. You must be tired from the unintentional battle you all had to endure. We shall take you to a room where all of you can rest."

Xemnas turned his back and walked down the hallway. The trolls were first to follow while all the organization were behind the twelve.

* * *

><p>They were all now in a room, which the organization called the Grey Area, and were relaxing on the couches in them rooms. Some of them were looking out the windows that took over one whole side of the room staring at night sky.<p>

All the actual Organization members were currently in a meeting to discussing on what the trolls would do for them and where in the castle would they reside. Soon they teens were starting to get bored.

"I wond-Er w)(en t)(-Ey'll finnish that m-E-Eting t)(-Eir doing. Glub."

":33 *ac stares at the claw~ck and observes that they strange people have been gone for an hour*"

"hEhE, tHoSe MoThErFuCkErS aRe TaKiNg A wIcKeD lOnG tImE."

"Perhaps We Should Check On The Humans To See If They Are In Need Of Any Assistance On Their Decisions."

"but we d0n't even know where they went they all left through a dark portal"

As soon as Aradia finished speaking, said portal appeared and everyone walked out. Once everyone was out, the portal closed by itself.

"WELCOME BACK DUMBASSES TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!"

The blond one with the antennae-like strands, Larxene retorted to Karkat's remark.

"Yeah well it took us awhile to get through all the stuff so deal with it shorty."

"WOW 1 C4N'T SM3LL H3R FROM H3R3 BUT 1 C4N T3LL SH3 1S JUST L1K3 VR1SKA."

"Moving on Number XII, we have decided that you all will accompany normal members on missions. As for residing in the castle, we do not have many rooms so each of you will be sharing a room with one of the members."

"So that means you guys are going to have a roommate and going on missions with them. Got it memorized?"

The one with fire-red hair that just spoke, Axel, brought a box out of nowhere and placed it down on a nearby table.

"We didn't know how to decide roommates so we're having luck decide for you."

"Yeah in that box each of us, except for Xemnas, placed a drawing in there that represents us. You all just have to just choose whatever picture and that's your room-buddy."

"D- Which one of us shall pick out the first of the sheets?"

None of the trolls moved until Sollux got off his spot on the couch.

"alriight iill go fiir2t but equiius 2hould probably go la2t 2iince you miight break the box"

The yellow-blooded troll placed his hand inside the circular hole of the box. He moved his hand a bit until he stopped and grasped one folded-up square of paper. The rest of the trolls went one by one picking out their own lottery choice of a roommate. Equius was the last of the trolls to pick his choice and as predicted; his unusual strength had somehow broken the box, leaving only scattered pieces and the last folded paper.

"Dang! You weren't kidding about his crazy strength."

"D- Oh my. I am greatly sorry for obliterating your container."

"Uh, it's ok we can always get another one when we need too."

"can wwe get this ovver wwith and sea who we got."

They all nodded their heads and unfolded their papers on the count of three. Aradia had a what appeared to be a black hole, Tavros had a water drop on his, Sollux had a snowflake, Karkat got a yellow cresent moon, Nepeta had a music not on hers, Kanaya's paper had a simple flower on it, Terezi had a tornado on it as seen by everyone else since she was blind, Vriska got a lightning bolt, Equius depicted his as a rock or boulder, Gamzee had fire, Eridan had a clock on his, and Feferi had a little ghost on hers.

After they all brought they choices up in the air for the organization to see. Soon each member walked up to their individual partner.

Aradia had gotten Xigbar, the Freeshooter, and controlled space. Xigbar walked up to the ram troll and patted her on the head while looking at her with his only good eye.

"Nice to meet you kid, names Xigbar."

"it's nice t0 meet y0u my name aradia megido."

Tavros roommate was Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne, who controlled water and due to their similar personalities, they got along pretty well.

"uHH hI THERE i'M tAVROS n-nITRAM."

"Hi there Tav, don't worry about missions with me, I'm hardly sent on any hard ones."

"oH WOW REALLY! tHAT'S UHH NICE."

Sollux was assigned with Vexen, the Chilly Academic, who had power over ice. They didn't really see eye to eye that much until Sollux mentioned one thing.

"hey doe2 thii2 place have a computer or 2omethiing."

"Actually we have a large room where we keep a very large computer."

"2weet, guess ii wiill be there a lot. ii kiind of know a thiing or two and you can call me a decent hacker."

Karkat was assigned with Saix, the Luna Diviner, who used the moon's power. Since Saix was second-in-command, Karkat was satisfied with his choice.

"WELL AT LEAST YOU'RE CLOSE TO THE LEADER AT I'M NOT FUCKING STUCK WITH AN IDIOT MEMBER."

"As long as you do not anger me we will be on good terms."

Nepeta was roommates with Xaria, the Angelic Siren, and so far the girl could not resist the troll's cat-like personality.

":33 *ac sniffs her new furriend and introduces herself as Nepeta Leijon*"

"You are so cute Nep- I mean, *Xaria bends down to pet the little troll on the head and giggles*."

Kanaya had chosen Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin, who had power over flowers and was already getting along with him.

"I see you have an exquisite taste for fashion seeing as more fashionably dressed than the other."

"Thank You For The Compliment. I Moreover Like Topiary As Well."

"Marvelous I have a wonderful garden in the castle that you can show me your work with."

Terezi was partnered with Xaldin, the Whirlwind Lancer, controller of wind and right now she was sniffing him constantly.

"Why in the world are you sniffing me like a dog?"

"W3LL 1 C4NT S33 SO 1 R3LY ON MY SM3LL 4ND T4ST3 YOU KNOW YOUR SC3NT R3M1NDS M3 OF DR4GONS… 1 L1K3 1T"

Vriska was assigned with Larxene, the Savage Nymph, who had power over lightning and they saw each other as themselves so they got along perfectly.

"So you're telling me you can control people to some extent."

"Yep, and I can make theeeeeeeem 8eat the crap out of themselves like thiiiiiiiis."

Vriska brought her hand toward her head as she concentrated. Suddenly Tavros was in a dazed state and Demyx was trying to snap him out of hit. Suddenly Tavros head-butted the water controller and both fell grasping their heads in pain. Larxene was laughing at the scene before here.

"Hahaha! Oh man that is priceless. We are going to get along just fine."

"Vriska I Insist That You Stop Using Your Powers This Instant. If You Continue To Do So I Will Use My Chainsaw On You With No Remorse."

"Geez fine Kanaya, such a paaaaaaaarty pooper."

Equius was staying with Lexaeus, the Silent Hero, who controls earth and there was an awkward silence between the two with Lexaeus's quiet nature.

"D- Well, you appear to be one of the STRONGer people of the organization."

"…Yes I am."

Gamzee was going to be roommates with Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames, a fire controller and he already liked the clown troll's funny personality.

"Hey there name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

"hEy ThErE mOtHeRfUcKeR mY nAmE iS gAmZeE. yOuR hAiR iS mOtHeRfUcKiN' wIcKeD!"

"Hehe same goes for yours buddy."

Eridan was partnered with Luxord, the Gambler of Fate, who controlled time and things with them were okay.

"listen land-dwweller i eridan ampora, havve vvery high tide standards due to my royal background."

"I see shall we make a simple bet then. Surely someone as opulent as you doesn't mind throwing a few bargaining chips."

"i shall nevver turn dowwn a challenge! especially if it is from a land-dwweller like you!"

Lastly, Feferi was assigned with Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer and the Nobody was speaking to the troll princess in a polite manner.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Feferi, you can call me Zexion."

"You don't )(av-E to act all puff-Er around m-E, you can just call me Fef if you want to."

After introductions were complete, Xemnas spoke once again.

"Now that introductions are complete, I believe an introduction is in order."

Many of the younger members cheered in celebration.

"aWw FuCk YeAh, LeT's PaRtY aNd HaVe SoMe Of ThE wIcKeD mOtHeRfUcKiN' eLiXeR!"

Gamzee dug into his hair a bit while everyone just stared. After a few bike horns had come out of the clown's disorganized hair, Gamzee brought out cases of Faygo soda. Everyone just gawked at the troll who had just brought out so much of the beverage out of his hair.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE, HOW MUCH OF THAT STUFF DO YOU HAVE? YOU'RE JUST AS ADDICTED TO IT AS YOU'RE TO YOUR PIES."

"Well that doesn't matter now, LETS PARTY!"

Everyone cheered again as the party started. The Grey Area was filled with cheer and celebration. The soon forgot why they even had this party and just had fun like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

><p>In another world a black, winged figure was in a dark void with only a gray platform standing out. Behind him had been a blue structure that had been cut clean off and under him were severed parts of multiple robots. The creature looks up as if he were staring at something off in the distance. Suddenly it is surrounded by electricity and glows a green color before disappearing.<p>

It would take him a long time to reach his new destination but he was prepared for the trip and was after determined to go after twelve people.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep that person is going to appear in the story, but probably not for a while. Sorry if this chapter was a bit too much on the introduction of characters. And just in case I do NOT own this Kingdom Hearts or Homestuck. The only thing that I own is my OC Xaria. Hope you enjoy this chapter of Homestuck Hearts and review if you want.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: mIrAcLeS

**Here is newest chapter of Homestuck Hearts. Again I do not own Homestuck or Kingdom Hearts, I only own my OC Xaria. I'm only saying this because I am paranoid about the copyright stuff so sorry if this gets annoying. Hope you enjoy this new chapter of Homestuck Hearts!**

* * *

><p>It had been about a week since the trolls from another world made a pact with Organization XIII. So far, most of the kids had gotten used to life in the Castle That Never Was. Today though, they were going to experience something "out of this world."<p>

It started out like any normal day for the organization. Members were doing their missions, hanging out in the Grey Area, or working on their own personal things. Most of the troll kids were currently and just trying to find ways to kill time.

Karkat was helping out Saix and Xemnas by doing some odd jobs with them.

One thing that was particularly going on was how Nepeta had dragged Equius, Xaria and somehow Xigbar into a roleplaying session. All of them had switched accessories with Nepeta wearing Xaria's music note hairclips, Equius with Nepeta's hat, Xaria with Xigbar's eye patch, and Xigbar donning Equius's cracked sunglasses.

"I really don't know how I got involved in this."

"D - Nepeta had persuaded you to participate in her session because you appeared to be bored with an insufficient amount of activities to do."

":33 hehehe yeah so i decided to invite you to purray our rp session."

"Come on Xigbar, I couldn't hurt to play along for now."

"Fine, fine I guess I don't have anything to do since I already finished my mission."

":33 *nepeta happily starts as the rp session as the nice purretty girl with the power of music about to comment on her strong meowirail who is playing the role of her is sweating excessively*"

Meanwhile, Kanaya was trimming some of the trees in Marluxia's garden with her chainsaw. After she was finished, the shape of the trees appeared to now be clouds.

"The method you shape the trees may seem unorthodox, but it makes them look splendid."

"Why Thank You Marluxia, I've Shaped Them To Resemble The Clouds On My World. It Is One My Hobbies Besides My Interest In Fashion."

Demyx was showing Tavros a Pokémon game, and it had greatly caught the rust blood's attention.

"See in this game you keep these little monsters in a party and you can have them fight, join contests, or even have them make eggs to get more Pokémon."

"oH WOW tHIS IS REALLY FUN iT uHH rEMINDS ME OF A GAME BACK IN OUR WORLD CALLED fIDUSPAWN"

"Glad you like it Tavros. This game has, like, over a hundred monsters to collect so I know you'll have fun!"

Vriska was with Larxene in their room talking about ideas to trick people in the castle.

"Larxene you have got to consider this. You cannot just meeeeeeeess with them; you have to 8r8k them too."

"Well how to you consider doing that? I say we manipulate them to unintentionally do our bidding, but not so much that the Organization will want to kill us."

"Manipulation I can do, this is going to be fuuuuuuuun. ::::D"

Eridan, Sollux, Axel and Luxord were playing a small game of poker. The game wasn't in the purple blood's favor though.

"reel-d them and wweep three-of-a-kind beat that sol and im not losing to either of you humans"

"Sorry to say this Eridan but I have straight. Got it memorized?"

"Sorry to disappoint you Axel but I have a straight flush. Got _that_ memorized?"

"2orry two break iit all of you but ii have a royal flush."

"wwhale this is the wworst game evver sol is beating me im losing to humans and to make it wworse it uses all of my four empty quadrants wwhy"

"I must say that you have even impressed me Captor."

"Yeah, hardly anybody can beat Luxord. What's your secret man?"

"let2 ju2t 2ay ii have a 2iixth 2ense."

"wwahhh"

"Ok, man can you stop crying? It's pretty pathetic?"

Aradia was in the library with Zexion and Feferi looking at the collection of books in there. Both girls were scanning the rows and rows of literature that showered the wall while Zexion was sitting in a chair reading a thick hardcover.

"Glub. T)(-Er-E ar-E s)(or-E a lot books here. I –Ev-En )(ook-Ed on-E about s-EaLife!"

"where y0u d0 get all 0f these there are a l0t ab0ut ancient civilizations."

"Many of the books we find are from mission to mysterious places or anything that has caught my interests in bookstores. Feel free to borrow them and make sure to bring it back later."

Terezi was in the kitchen with Gamzee and Xaldin in the kitchen. Terezi was raiding the fridge for red food while Xaldin was helping Gamzee bake what appeared to be cake.

"tHaNkS fOr HeLpInG a MoThEr FuCkEr LiKe Me OuT wItH tHiS sHiT."

"I just didn't want you to cause an explosion in the kitchen. The Superior would have my head if that happened."

"JUST WH4T 4R3 YOU M4K1NG 4NYW4Y G4MZ33? OHH SOM3TH1NG SM3LLS R3D 1N H3R3!"

"aWw It'S jUsT a MoThErFuCkIn' ReCiPe FoR fAyGo CaKe. I uSeD sOmE oF tHe WiCkEd ReD eLiXeR tO mAkE iT. wAnNa HaVe A sLiCe SiS?"

"Y34H 1 W4NT SOM3 R3D 1S TH3 MOST D3L1COUS COLOR!"

"Here, the cake is done. I might as well try a piece too."

The wind-user cut the red cake into slices and gave a plate to Terezi. Xaldin grabbed a small square and placed the soda cake into his mouth. As soon as both of them swallowed there pieces Gamzee remembered something.

"oH yEaH i AlSo HaD sOmE sOpOr SlImE pIe On Me So I aDdEd ThAt ShIt In ThErE ToO. :o)"

Terezi's red eyes widened under her shades, the girl realizing what she had just eaten. Just as she was going to speak, both she and Xaldin began to see things and felt woozy. After both of them had mumbled something about miracles Xaldin collapsed on the floor while Terezi was walking around like a drunkard. Gamzee just smiled in content before picking up the cake from the large platter it was on.

"i ShOuLd PrObAbLy ShArE tHiS sTuFf WiTh EvErYbOdY eLsE. tHeY sHoUlD sEe ThE mIrAcLeS tOo. *honk*"

The clown left the kitchen to find everybody else in the castle, leaving behind the unconscious Number III and casually walking past the slow teal blood.

* * *

><p><em>20 Minutes Later…<em>

Karkat was Xemnas in the leader's office explaining to the Nobodies their world. Saix had gone to the Grey Area to check on the others a while ago.

"I see, so in your world you have creatures called lusus that act as you guardians."

"YEAH BUT SOME DUMBASS SHIT HAPPENED AND ALL OF THEM PERISHED. MY CRABDAD MY HAVE BEEN A FUCK ASS BUT HE WAS STILL IMPORTANT TO ME."

Suddenly the door to the office was slammed open, causing the two leaders to turn. There they saw a tired Vexen with a horrified face.

"*pant**pant* I found Xaldin unconscious in the kitchen."

Xemnas and Karkat's eyes widened as Vexen told them to meet him in the scientist's lab. Both ran quickly behind the middle aged man to the lower parts of the castle.

They finally caught up with him when they reached the door to the laboratory. Vexen opened to door to just an unconscious Xaldin lying on the bed in there. Xemnas walked up to the wind-user to check on his condition.

"How did you find him in this condition Number IV?"

"I was going to the kitchen a while ago after Saix passed me. When I saw Number III lying on the floor, I tried to wake him up. He barely moved and he just mumbled something that sounded relatively close to the word 'miracle.'"

Hearing the last word the ice-user spoke Karkat pushed Xemnas and scanned Xaldin's face. The Cancer troll quickly turned his head towards the scientist with his usual scowl

"DID THIS ASSHOLE HAVE ANY FUCKING UNUSUAL SUBSTANCE ON HIS FACE WHEN YOU FOUND HIM?"

"Actually there were some crumbs on his face along with some green slime-like material on the corner of his lips. I assumed that it may have been icing on the cake but the texture of the green matter did not appear to be any type of icing I've ever seen. I actually wanted to test the slime so I kept it here."

Vexen picked up from the lab bench next to him a small vial with a shiny green blob in it. Karkat swept the blond man and examined the flask before groaning in annoyance.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE GAMZEE! THAT IDIOT MUST HAVE PUT SOME SOPOR SLIME IN WHATEVER THE FUCK HE GAVE THE DUMBASS!"

"Excuse me for asking Karkat but what is spoor slime?"

"IT'S FUCKING USED RECUPERACOONS, WHICH IS OUR WORLD'S SHIT OF A BED. IT'S USED TO HELP US SLEEP BUT THAT DUMBASS OF A TROLL USES IT TO MAKE PIES. THOSE PIECES OF SHIT AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE CONSUMED SINCE IT MESSES WITH A FUCKING TROLL'S MIND. GAMZEE IS ADDICTED TO THE SHIT."

Suddenly a thought came to the Superior's minds.

"Wait Number IV did you find anything resembling a cake in the kitchen?"

"Actually no but as I was walking to the kitchen I did notice a miniscule trail of red ahead of me. Wait a minute."

All of them came to a sudden realization when the door of the lab slammed open. In the doorway stood Saix carrying in his hand, Gamzee holding the remnants of a red cake.

"Sir, I believe this one has been causing a mass amount of trouble."

"hEy ThErE bRoS wAnT a MoThErFuCkIn SlIcE oF tHiS wIckeD eLiXeR cA-"

"GAMZEE DID YOU FEED EVERYONE IN THE FUCKING CASTLE THIS CAKE?"

"hElL yEaH i BrOuGhT eVeRyOnE tO tHe RoOm wItH tHe SwEeT vIeW aNd GaVe ThEm AlL a SlIcE. tHeY aLl LoVe ThE sHiT mAn!"

Realizing Gamzee had given everyone a dose of the sedating agent to everyone in the castle, all of them ran to the Grey Area. As soon as the door closed, Xaldin slowly began to wake up. He was rubbing his throbbing head in pain.

"Ugh, what happened? It feels like I got a hangover. WAIT A MINUTE!"

Xaldin quickly got off the bed, ready to run out of the lab, until he felt nauseous. He slowly climbed back onto the mattress.

"On second thought, I think I'll rest here for a bit."

* * *

><p>Karkat, Xemnas, Saix, Vexen and Gamzee ran to the Grey Area and witnessed the chaos that was occurring. All the members and trolls had apparently eaten the Faygo cake and were now affected by the drug-like slime.<p>

Nepeta was acting like a cat and was chasing Eridan and Feferi, who both believed they were dolphins.

"-E-E-Ek! Swim away from t)(-E tig-Er -Eridan."

"im swwimmin as fast as i can fef oh cod its going to get us"

":33 Mrrow!"

Tavros and Demyx were lying on a couch staring at the ceiling hallucinating. Xigbar had used his space powers to get on the ceiling and scaring the heck out of Demyx.

"tINKERBULL IS THAT YOU oH i AM SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU AGAIN"

"Whoa, why is everyone upside down? Could it be opposite day? Why didn't anybody tell me?"

"Gahh! There's giant spider on the ceiling someone kill it!"

Terezi was on Axel's head, trying to eat his hair, while Aradia, who was watching, saw something completely different.

"MUST 34T F1R3-R3D H41R! 1T 1S SO D3L1C1OUS"

"Holy crap! A tiny dinosaur is eating me! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

"aww l00k at th0se tw0 w00l beast playing t0gether."

Sollux was sitting on a chair and had his sunglasses off. His eyes were producing a harmless light show. Marluxia and Luxord had apparently stripped down to their boxers and were dancing on top of the table, in front of the Gemini's lights like at a rave party. Equius had also joined this small dance group and was continuing to sweat on the two.

Larxene and Vriska, the only ones who hadn't eaten the cake, were laughing their asses off at the sight of the two drunk/stoned men.

"Ahahaha! Oh man I wish I had a camera on me right now. This is priceless."

"I am so glaaaaaaaad we didn't eat that shit. If we did 8oth of us would have look retarded!"

Kanaya was chasing Zexion, also sober, with a chainsaw because of something vampire related.

"Look I'm not the one who wrote that book. If you're going to attack someone find the author."

"You Still Had That Text That Made A Mockery About Vampires In Your Library. And For That You Shall Be Punished."

After watching the scene for a bit, Saix turned his head the leader.

"Sir I believe we should-"

"SAIX! COME HERE MY BIG PUPPY!"

Saix quickly turned back to see Xaria in front of him, with a drunk expression on her face. The girl jumped on him and brought her lips on his for a make out session. The blue-haired man lost his balance and fell onto his back, releasing his grasp from Gamzee.

The clown stood up and watched the event he had caused.

"sEe WhAt DiD I tElL yOu? ThEy AlL mOtHeRfUcKiN' lOvEd ThE sHiT!"

The other three quickly got over the scene of Xaria's boldness to kiss Saix and Karkat grabbed Gamzee.

"GAMZEE HOW MUCH OF THAT CRAP DID YOU PUT IN THAT SHIT?"

"uHh I tHiNk I pUt A pAnFuL oF sLiMe In ThE cAkE."

"OH THANK GOD! THAT MEANS THE SHIT SHOULD WEAR OFF IN A FUCKING FEW MINUTES."

Just as Karkat said all of the members and troll who eaten the slime had collapsed and fallen asleep. Vriska, Larxene, and Zexion stood up and left the Grey Area ignoring the others in the hall.

"My god I am I thought she was going to hack me up. I'm going back to my room."

"Man the show's over. It was fun while it lasted though."

"Hey at least we can 8lackmail them with this. Thoooooooose five were witnesses to it all!"

Saix stood back up carrying a sleeping Xaria before speaking.

"Sir, should we wait for them to regain consciousness?"

"I believe it would be best to bring them to each of their rooms."

"Not in any offense Superior, but I don't think we'll be able to carry all of them back before they awaken."

Just then a Corridor of Darkness appeared and Lexaeus walked through. The hulking giant's eyes widened at the site of his unconscious allies. He looked up towards the five people in the hallway.

"… Did I miss something during my mission?"

"Number V perfect timing, I'll explain the situation later but can you help us bring everyone to their quarters?"

The rock-user nodded his head and he helped carry Tavros, Equius and Terezi on his shoulders as he walked down the hallway. As he walked down the path, Xaldin ran past Lexaeus and grabbed Gamzee by his collar.

"You idiot! What is your big idea? Whatever you put in there made me see crazy things and almost made me throw up!"

"cHiLl MoThErFuCkEr. WaNt SoMe MoRe WiCkEd CaKe To EaT?"

"No I don't want any more cake! Did you not hear what I just said?"

"Number III you can yell at him as much as you want later. Can you help us bring everyone back into their rooms right now?"

Xaldin turned his head towards the Grey Area to see Vexen struggling to drag Axel off the ground. The wind-user sighed and looked back at Gamzee.

"I'm still not done with you yet. Ok?"

Xaldin assisted Number IV as Karkat, Saix, Xemnas, and Gamzee were carrying the others. After a while, everyone was back in their rooms, soon to awaken and slowly remember the hectic time they had.

* * *

><p><em>1 Day Later…<em>

"Wait you want me to reproduce more of the slime?"

Karkat had stopped by Vexen's lab and requested the scientist to do something.

"THAT'S WHAT I JUST ARTICULATED YOU NUMBSKULL!"

"I can certainly do it but why? That substance is unsafe for everyone to eat!"

"IT'S FOR THAT IDIOT OF A TROLL CLOWN GAMZEE. IF HE DOESN'T EAT IT THEN ALL HIS SUPRESSED THOUGHTS WILL COME OUT."

"What kind of suppressed thoug-"

"YOU DON'T WANT TO FUCKING KNOW! LISTEN JUST MAKE SOME MORE OF THE SOPOR SLIME AND JUST I'LL TELL EVERYONE TO AVOID THE SHIT!"

"All right then, I'll get to it. Just come back here in a bit and it probably be a jar of it on the counter."

Karkat nodded his head and left the organization member to his business. Karkat sighed and for a second, remember the sight of Gamzee's true psychotic nature when he fought the Black King. The Cancer headed back to the upper floors of the castle removing the image from his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four is complete now! This one was how I imagined it would be like if everyone had slime. I couldn't imagine those eight eating it though so sorry if you were expecting them to be completely OOC if they ate it. And for some reason the document editor is not typing the arrow in Equius's speech thing-y. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and review if you want.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: The Leo, the Siren & the Wall

**Here is chapter five of Homestuck Hearts. And again the doc manager is still not showing parts of the trolls speech things so sorry about that. Spring break is coming up soon for me so I may have more time to work on this. The latest updates of Homestuck have been giving me more and more ideas to put in this story so I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Our story first takes place in Twilight Town, a world closely connected to The World That Never Was. The never-ending sunset sky covered the entire town as the trains that passed by every corner, following the guided trail.<p>

Unfortunately this town was not completely at peace. Like many other worlds, the town was infested by Heartless. They were creatures of darkness that hunted for something they did not have, hearts. The black monsters' search caused many people to fade away into darkness and for their hearts to turn into the beasts that hunted them.

While they heart was gone, the body was nothing but a mindless, empty shell called a Nobody. Only those were strong willpower were able to withstand the bareness of their mind were able to conquer it and for their bodies and memories to be revived. Those capable of reaching that point had been recruited in Organization XIII, a group of Nobodies in search of a way to restore their hearts from the darkness.

Now said organization had new allies to help them. In return, the establishment of Nobodies would help them find a way back to their own world. The new allies were trolls, aliens from a dying race, lost in this world and trying to find theirs to return t-.

"HEY AUTHOR HURRY UP WITH THIS METAPHYSICAL, SCHOLARLY SHIT AND GET BACK TO THE MAIN NARRATIVE! NOBODY WANTS TO HEED TO THIS INFORMATIVE LECTURE!"

"Karkat you are breaking the fourth wall right now! This stuff needs to be told to people who are unaware to of what this crossover is even about! Now get back into the story and I'll finish this!" *Kicks Karkat back through the fourth wall and tapes it up*

Before a _certain _troll interrupted, we bring the setting to in front of the large train station of the town. There a small group of floating Heartless, each with a different colored body and a yellow wizard hats, were surrounding three humanoid figures.

One of them was a young troll with a green Leo symbol on her shirt that was under her green trench coat. Her cat interests were shown by her blue hat that had a cat face on it and holes for her cat-ear shaped horns as well as the blue tail that went along with it. This young girl, who was bearing blue, hooked claws on each of her hands, name was Nepeta Leijon.

The troll beside her was a rather muscular for his age and had a blue Sagittarius symbol on the black wife beater he wore. He wore gray shorts as well as gray, stripped socks that went with his cleats. The sunglasses he wore were apparently black as his black hair covered the ear-pieces of the shades. This boy, who fisted his gloved hands, was named Equius Zahhak.

The last of the figures was the organization member supervising the two. She had long, wavy brown hair that was decorated with a few music note barrettes. She wore the standard uniform of Organization XIII, a black coat. In her hand was a keyboard guitar with a feathered-wing, by using the Organization XIII symbol, on the handle of it. Her name was Xaria, otherwise known as the Angelic Siren.

All three were prepared to fight the floating monsters since it was their current mission.

"Are you two ready? All we have to do is beat this group of Heartless and our mission's complete."

":33 *ac prepares her claws in order to fight of the furrocious creatures*"

"D- Yes it appears that we will %ceed the requirement of the amount of Heartless to eliminate."

Suddenly one of the red Heartless summoned a fireball and the battle begun. They spread out across the area to fight the floating creatures that followed them.

Nepeta and Equius were working together to fight the floating Heartless. As Nepeta dodged the attacks with her cat-like agility, she jumped behind the monsters. With her blue claws, she swiped them behind their backs, causing them float forward from the force.

As they floated that direction, they were heading straight for Equius's incoming fist. With his insane strength, the black heart-stealers disappeared in an instant. As they died, translucent hearts floated up to the sky.

Xaria had no trouble fighting this kind of heartless due to her experience with them. While dodging the magic attacks, her gloved hand played a soft melody on the keyboard as music symbols of different colors and sizes appeared around her. As soon as she ceased playing she brought her hand up and guided the notes to float in front of the Heartless that surrounded her in a ring. With a simple flex, all the notes came in contact with the magician Heartless and each symbol caused a small explosion. This single set of attacks caused all the little creatures around her to disappear and disperse a ring of hearts around the music-user.

What the girl did not notice was that a Heartless had strayed away from the ones Nepeta and Equius were attacking. The Heartless had floated behind the girl for a bit before charging at the brunette with a head-butt.

The attack did not cause much damage, but it still caused Xaria to yelp and fall on her knees. Nepeta heard the human girl squeak and pounced at the clueless, black monster. Her claws swiped at the creature twice before it disappeared as well.

The cat-girl troll safely landed a walked over to her human friend. Nepeta extended her unequipped claw hand out to the fallen girl.

":33 are you ok xaria? *nepeta says as she brings her paw out to help the purrunette up*"

"Yeah I'm ok, those little guys are one of the few harmless types of Heartless so they didn't hurt me that much."

As Xaria grabbed her arm, Nepeta saw something glittering on the brunette's neck. She could hardly see the shape of the item in the center but it was familiar to her. As the brown-haired girl stood up she wiped the dust off her coat.

"Well then now that our mission is complete, let's head back."

Nepeta nodded as she ran back to Equius and pounced onto her moirail's back. Equius seeing her reason let the green-blood continue to ride on his back. Xaria just smiled at the two trolls as she walked alongside them down the steep road.

As the three of them walked together to the alleyway the portal that brought them here was, a small store caught Nepeta's orange eyes. She pulled on Equius's neck, like pulling the reins on a horse, to make him stop. She got of his slightly sweaty back before pulling on Xaria's cloak.

":33 *nepeta points to the store asking her colleague if ac can stalk inside to purrchase objects she wishes to pawcure*"

Xaria looked in the direction of the cat-girl troll pointed towards to see a little art shop. From what could be seen in the display window there was a surplus of paint sets, colored pencils, and other tools used for illustration. Although she was a bit skeptical, she believed that the girl wanted these things to keep herself occupied. Roleplaying must get tiring for her every now and then and this could give the troll a chance to express herself in a different way.

"D- Nepeta we do not have time for f00lish desires, the leaders e%pect us to return to the castle immediately after we sustain the requirements of the mission"

"It's alright Equius. Here Nepeta, I'll give you some munny to go buy some things. Make sure to bring back any change. Ok?"

As Xaria places a bunch of munny coins into her hands, Nepeta happily smiled as she rushed into the store. Xaria wasn't worried that the people in there would be scared of the girl's appearance. In Twilight Town, there were many people that didn't appear to be human so she was would be a common sight for people inside the store.

A few minutes later, Nepeta came out of the store holding a bag that contained brushes, sketchbooks, and large jars of paint. She gave the remaining munny back to Xaria while thanking her. The green-blood troll hopped back onto the blue-blood's back as they continued their walk.

* * *

><p><em>One Week Later…<em>

Nepeta was sitting on top of one of the two beds in her and Xaria's room drawing a picture of a two-mouthed feline. Her roommate had gone off to a mission an hour or two ago and many of her rp-ing friends had gone to other worlds as well. Nepeta was thankful that Xaria had let her buy things from the art store. Many of Nobodies that stayed inside the castle most of the time were either too busy or weren't interested.

Since everybody was working, it also gave Nepeta a chance to work or her "mural."

The girl heard footsteps approaching and stretched her neck out to see the doorway. When the shadow of the figure could be seen, the green-blood troll realized who it was. A few seconds later, Xaria walked through the walkway back into the bedroom.

":33 welcome back xaria did i s33 you finished your mission"

"Yeah the others are back as well. I see you're having fun with your sketch pad."

":33 oh yes it is pawsitively wonderfurl"

"Well I'm glad that you're happy Nepeta. But man, am I tired. Emerald Serenade Heartlesses are so annoying to take care of. It's like a game of cat and mouse."

Xaria slowly walked to the bed before turning and letting her body fall onto the mattress. Nepeta playfully giggled at the music-user's tiredness until something caught her eye.

It was the same gleam she saw no more than a week ago that resided on Xaria's neck. Nepeta placed her artwork down and hopped off her bed. She walked across the distances between the mattresses before kneeling on part of the frame. Xaria opened one of her eyes to see the Leo's large orange eyes staring at something.

"Umm Nepeta, what are you looking at? Is there something on me?"

":33 *ac pawints to the golden chain that lays on the girl's neck she is purrious about why it is there*"

Xaria's eyes followed Nepeta's gloved hand to see her looking at her necklace. The brunette sat up from her bed and swung her legs over the ledge of it. Beckoning her cat-like friend to come, Nepeta quickly sat down beside her.

Xaria brought both hand to the back of her neck and unhooked the clasp of the necklace. She hooked the chain back after separating it from her neck and held it up for her to see.

Nepeta now had a clear view of the item she saw that day. At the bottom of the metal string was a heart-shaped locket. In the center of the heart was an image of a shooting star flying past a crescent moon. The troll's eyes gleamed at the sight of the symbol of matespritship that hung from a simple loop.

"This locket is my treasure Nepeta. It's a gift from someone very dear to me."

":33 wow who gave it to you it must be somekitty very special to you if you keep it on all the time"

Xaria looked towards the hallway, checking to see if that there wasn't anyone there.

"Only a few people what is inside it, and since we get along so well I'll show it to you. So you have to keep this a secret ok?"

Nepeta happily nodded her head, devoted to keeping what her roommate was about to show her a secret. Xaria placed the heart in her palm and pressed the small button on the side of the locket. The cover popped up and with one finger, gently opened the case. Holding one of the sides so it wouldn't fall out of her hand, she brought the locket towards Nepeta to see the picture inside.

"Anyone look familiar in this picture Nepeta?"

The troll examined the picture that was shown to her. In the locket was a picture of a girl and boy that appeared to be a bit older that her. The boy had spiked up blue hair and had appeared to be wearing a blue sweater. The girl had a hairstyle similar to Xaria's but a bit shorter and wore a pink shirt.

From what she could tell, in the background appeared to be a garden filled a rainbow of flowers. The boy had wrapped his arms around the girl's neck as he stood behind her.

She concentrated for a few seconds and realized who they were.

":33 *ac looks towards the girl in surpurrise realizing that the two in the pawture were xaria and saix*"

Xaria smiled at the girl's surprised expression before returning the necklace to its former location.

"Yeah that was when we were a bit older that you guys, before we joined Organization XIII."

":33 meow~ what were your lives like befur you joined"

Xaria sighed as she lay down on her bed again.

"Well it's kind of a long story, but if you really want hear then I'll tell you."

Nepeta nodded and fell down next to her, ready to listen to the girl's tale.

"See most of the members of Organization XIII came from a world called Radiant Garden. It was so pretty with beautiful gardens, fountains, and a majestic castle that overlooked the town. Many of the higher-ups lived in the castle and worked for a scientist there. Axel, Saix and I all lived with our families and we were the best of friends. Axel was Saix's best friend and Saix and I were dating. It was a very peaceful and happy place."

Nepeta, still paying attention, could imagine how Radiant Garden looked from Xaria's perspective, except the troll was seeing it in a rather cat-centric view.

"Then something happened in the castle. From what I heard from other people in town at the time, there were experiments going on in the castle and something went wrong. An accident occurred and Heartless had contaminated the castle and soon the town. Since no one could stop them everyone was evacuated. All of our families were taken by the Heartless so the three of us were together when we left. But before we could make it to the evacuation ships, a swarm of Heartless surrounded us. Saix and Axel stayed back to give me a chance to escape, but before I left, Saix gave me this."

Nepeta looked at Xaria's face to see a hint of sadness. The Nobody's hand moved to gently lift her necklace.

"After getting on the ship, I never heard from them again. A few years passed afterward and I was killed by a Heartless in the town I was in. I thought that was it. That I would just fade away into darkness, but I didn't. I was given a second chance as a Nobody and I was found by Organization XIII. They took me in and that's where I reunited with Axel and Saix. I've been here ever since."

Xaria sat back up, finished with her sentimental story. Nepeta, still lying down, and comprehending all that Xaria had told her in those short few minutes. After processing the whole thing through her mind, a thought emerged from her mind.

":33 are you and saix still you gnaw together"

"Well I guess so. Missions do get in the way but you can still say that we're a couple."

Suddenly Nepeta jumped off Xaria's mattress and went to her own. There she grabbed a jar of paint and a paintbrush.

":33 *ac grabs her drawring utensils as she goes to update her wall*"

"Wall? What are you talking about Nepeta?"

Before Xaria could get up and continue, Nepeta put the items in her coat pocket and dashed out of the room.

"Nepeta! Where are you going?"

Xaria quickly followed the girl, clueless about where the troll was going.

In the hallway, an unaware Axel was walking down the corridor when he saw the Leo running on all fours.

"Hey there Nepeta. Where the fire? Hehehe."

The girl didn't respond but instead jumped off the floor and onto Axel's face.

"What the f-"

She then jumped off the pyro's head and continued her journey. Axel fell onto the ground and was rubbing his face. Xaria saw what happened and helped her friend.

"Sorry about that Axel. I don't know where that kid is going. All I know is that she is going to some 'wall.'"

"Nah, its ok, but we should probably make sure she doesn't hit anybody else."

In the distance a crashing sound could be heard.

"Too late."

The two ran further down the hall to see Demyx, Kanaya, Eridan, and Saix in a big pile. Xaria hopped over the pile and chased after Nepeta while Axel helped the others off the ground.

"Hey guys are you ok?"

"All I saw was green. What happened?"

"From I Could Differentiate Nepeta Collided With Us"

"And why was Xaria chasing her, Axel?"

"She told me the kid ran off, saying something about a wall."

"wwell im naught lettin nep get awway for ruinin my cape"

Eridan ran off in the direction that the two girls went as Karkat ran after him.

"Eridan I Suggest You Do Not Harm Her Or Else I Will Sever You In Half"

The three Nobodies had no idea what the troll was talking about. Instead of trying to figure that out, they just followed the trolls instead.

Xaria was still on Nepeta's tail when the troll finally started to slow down when she turned a corner. Xaria began walking just as she turned the corner, tired from running.

"*pant**pant* Nepeta, what is with you? Didn't you realize you crashed into five people? What made you go in such a hur-"

Xaria couldn't finish her sentence because of what she saw in front of her. The others finally caught up to the two girls. But before any of them could say anything, they saw the large anomaly that distracted Xaria.

"My god what is that thing?"

"That looks like a whole bunch of drawing that's what."

"wwe can sea that you landwweller"

In front of them was a wall covered in boxes. In each box was a drawing of either two troll or two Nobodies trolls. Above each of the boxes, there was a red heart, pink diamond, black spade, or grey clover. Along with these were little comments on a few particular boxes.

Nepeta turned around and saw six people staring at her work. She noticed one certain troll was gawking at the wall and her cheeks turned a bit green. She quickly dashed to hide a certain box from everybody's field of vision.

":33 gahh how did find me here"

"Nepeta what is this thing and what are you hiding?"

":33 its my shipping wall and im hiding gnawthing"

"You seem so hectic about whatever you're hiding though."

":33 like I said its gnawthing"

"Yeah right, I got this."

Axel walked up to Nepeta and easily picked the troll up, despite her constant struggling. After a few seconds Axel moved Nepeta away from the section of the wall she was trying to cover. The box that could be now seen was a box with Karkat and Nepeta drawings inside. Above the box was a heart symbol and next to it there was a little message saying 'oh yessss~!'

They obviously could tell that Nepeta was trying to hide the crush she had on the Cancer troll. After getting out of Number XIII's grasp the troll girl hid her blushing face with her sleeves as they had a clear view of the picture.

"Hey there's nothing wrong with having a little crush on someone."

"wwell it probably wwont happen because kar is ters matesprit"

"Eridan that was rude!"

"Ok I'm getting tired of this. Got it memorized? What the heck are matesprits, moirails, and that other stuff? I keep hearing that stuff from you guys."

"Perhaps I Should Shed Some Light On That Subject"

The subject had changed from Nepeta's flushed feelings to an explanation of troll relationships. Everyone didn't mind listening because they had nothing to do and wanted to understand more about their troll friends. Kanaya walked out of the little group before Eridan had stepped up.

"howw bout i kelp you wwith explainin the qu-"

Before he could continue, Kanaya brought her chainsaw close to Eridan's neck. Everyone stood back as the sea troll just stood there in panic.

"Eridan You Already Hurt Nepetas Feelings With Your Previous Comment Besides You Do Not Even Have Any Of Your Quadrants Filled Since Vriska Broke Off Her Kismessisitude With You And Because You Do Not Have Any Long Term Experiences In Any Of The Quadrants You Do Not Seem Suited For Explaining This I Suggest That You Go Away Eridan"

Eridan shamefully began crying not only because what Kanaya said was true but because as she was talking the active chainsaw was moving closer to his neck. After the jade-blood moved the power tool away, Eridan went to a nearby dark corner and started to grow mushrooms.

"Now As I Was I Saying This May Take A Minute So I Suggest That Everyone Who Desires To Listen Sit Down Nepeta If You Do Not Mind May I Use Your Shipping Wall For Reference"

Nepeta nodded her head as she went to sit down with the others. Kanaya started the explanation.

"Let Us Begin Trolls Relationships Can Be Divided Into Two Types Of Quadrants Which Are Red Romance And Black Romance."

Kanaya pointed toward the sections of the wall that had hearts and diamonds on them.

"Red Romance Is Then Divided Into Moirallegiance And Matespritship. Matespritship Also Known As The Flush Quadrant Is Represented By The Heart And Is The Quadrant Of Love Matesprits Are Basically The Troll Equivalent Of Lovers In Your World The Next Quadrant Is Moirallegiance Also Known As The Pale Quadrant Which Is Symbolized By The Diamond Moirails Ensure The Well Being Of Each Other And Are Basically The Same As Family Or Best Friends In Your World"

She then pointed towards the side with spades and clubs.

"Black Romance Is Divided Into Kismessisitude As Well As Auspiticism Represented By The Spades And Clubs Respectively I Am Not Completely Unquestionable Of How To Explain What The Caliginous Quadrant Kismessisitude Is But To Really Say That It Is A Mix Of Hatred And Oh How Do I Say This In Discreet Way Sexual Attraction Auspiticism The Ashen Quadrant Is Directly Related To Kismessisitude Occasionally You Can Say That An Auspistice Acts As A Mediator Of Sorts So That The Two People They Are Facilitating For Will Not How You Say Try To Rip Each Others Head Off"

Kanaya brought her arms down and took in a deep breath. She gave the signal that she was finish once she looked at the others and they all started to stand up. She could see Demyx grabbing his head in a sign of confusion.

"My head hurt but I think I get it."

"I'm more surprised she was able to say all that stuff in a few minutes."

"Now that this informative session is over, you do realize that Nepeta has illustrated on the walls without anybody's permission."

Saix glared down at the troll who realized her mistake.

":33 b-but i didnt s33 anypawdy prowl down this hallway so i thought it was ok pawease dont make me wipe my shipping wall i worked so hard on"

"Come on Saix, let the kid keep this thing, it's not like anyone actually goes through here. This is the way to the cells, and when have we ever had prisoners?"

"I don't even see the harm this could even cause."

"i say wwe get rid a the cod dam wwall"

Everyone turned their head to see Eridan back up on his feet.

"nep wwrote dowwn in evvery box wwith me shipped in it wwould nevver work"

":33 thats because youre cr33py and you try to furrce everykitty into your quadrants and purring march you scare us even more"

"What the heck happens in March?"

"To Say Bluntly Eridan Horribly Cross Dresses A Very Disturbing Sight To See."

Unfortunately for Axel and Demyx, both had somehow imagined the Aquarius in a tube top and skirt. Once the image had set in their minds, both had a very disturbed look on their faces.

"Oh god, please hope I don't have THAT memorized."

"Please hope that doesn't last all March."

Eridan, feeling unloved, left the group and went back to main part of the castle.

"As I was saying, I was going to report this to leader."

Nepeta started to tear up a little.

"But as the others were saying people rarely pass through this hallway and I see no harm in leaving it here as well. So I am allowing you to keep it as long as it does not leave this vicinity."

Nepeta's eyes glowed in excitement as she wiped away the green tears. She quickly went to give the berserker a pouncehug, surprising Saix.

":33 *ac pouncehugs the kind blue hair man understanding why he is xarias matesprit*"

Xaria blushed hearing the last word Nepeta said. Everyone but Kanaya was aware of what Nepeta had meant.

":33 *nepeta realizes that she has yet to complete what she originally prowled here fur and goes back to her wall*"

The Leo troll let go of Saix and returned to the painted wall. She grabbed the paint from her pocket and lightly dipped the brush in her hand. She scanned the scanned the wall until she found a certain box on the heart side. On her tiptoes, Nepeta circled, in blue paint, a picture of Saix and Xaria. The troll nodded her head in satisfaction and placed the drawing utensils away.

"Is That What You Were In Such A To Get Here For Nepeta"

":33 oh yes once i make sure it is true i go to confurrm any of the ships on my shipping wall"

"So the reason you crashed into me, Demyx, Saix, Eridan and Kanaya was so you could circle that box?"

":33 *nepeta says she is sorry expurlaining that the wall is a very impurtant matter to her and she tends to have to get distracted because of it*"

"If You Do Not Mind My Cutting Into This Conversation How Did You Even Know That Their Relationship Is Even Factual"

":33 xaria told me but i purromised that i would keep it a secret so my lips are sealed"

"I See I Will Not Bother You Or Xaria On This Subject Unless You Desire To Speak To Me About It If You May Excuse Me I Must Continue Working On A Dress Vriska Commissioned Me To Sew"

Kanaya left the group and returned to her room.

"Well, now that this is little situation has been settled let us return to the main part of the castle."

"Yeah, I'm still tired from the mission today. Who knew those Deserters could kick hard?"

"Same and I got to make sure that Gamzee doesn't bring out that creepy puppet he has. Seriously that thing isn't even clown related why does he have it?"

They all were left the vicinity of the wall and were returning to their rooms. Axel and Demyx were ahead of Saix, Xaria and Nepeta.

The troll girl watched the matesprits and remembered how Xaria mentioned they didn't spend much time together. So she decided to take matters into her own hands. Nepeta walked between the two and hooked her arms onto Saix's right and Xaria's left arm.

"Nepeta what are you doing?"

":33 *nepeta lifts her feet off the growlnd and swings using the couples arms as suppurrt*"

"Could please stop your childish game?"

Before Xaria could respond back, the green-blood nudged the girl so she could look down. Nepeta gave Xaria a wink, signaling her of the troll's intention.

"Come on Saix. Just let her have a little fun it couldn't hurt."

Xaria smiled at the blue-haired man, causing him to slightly blush and surrender to the child's antics. The three of them could see Axel and Demyx chuckling at the sight before Nepeta hissed at them and Saix gave a death glare. The two quickly turned back and whistled nonchalantly as if it never happened.

They continued down the hall leaving Nepeta's shipping wall there, for anyone who passed by it to see, which would probably be rarely.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow this chapter is longer than usual. Gave an insight of my OC in this chapter hope you didn't mind. If any of you don't know what March Eridan is about well… go Google it. Hope you liked the chapter and review if you'd like to.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Fly, Pupa! Fly!

Vriska was walking alone in an empty hallway with her hands in her pockets. She was wearing her usual attire of a t-shirt with a blue Scorpio symbol, covered by her black, open blazer, jeans and red sneakers. Her long black hair partially covered her left eye, which harbored her seven-pupil eye, the source of her vision-eightfold. She was had just turned through a doorway to enter a bedroom.

One half of the room was surrounded by plants while the other side had fabrics scattered across. Vriska was searching for the troll that owned the latter. She turned her head to see the Virgo troll, Kanaya, intensely reading a thick book on top of her bed. To catch the jade-blood's attention, Vriska knocked on the frame of the door.

"Hey there, Kanaya. What stupid p8ce of craaaaaaaap are you reading today?"

"Hello Vriska As Of The Moment I Am Reading A Tome About The Rainbow Drinkers From This World I Received It From The Archive In This Castle"

"Didn't you h8 the books that kid, Zexion in that library of his? You did ch8se him with a ch8nsaw."

"To Contradict That The Reason I Pursued Zexion Was Because I Was Under The Influence Of Sopor Slime Another Motive Would Be That The Book I Had Read Before Consuming Gamzees Slime Cake Had Made A Mockery Of Rainbow Drinkers Honestly I Can Understand Them Having Glowing Skin In The Moonlight But They Are Not Supposed To Sparkle Or Reside In Sunlight"

"Whateveeeeeeeer, did you finish that dress you promised to make for me."

"Yes I Have Though I Do Not Understand Why You Wanted Me To Recreate This Design For You I Understood That You Disclosed To Me You Were Tired Of Your Flarp Sessions With The Others."

Kanaya placed an exquisite bookmark between the pages of the novel before getting off the mattress. She walked to a rack of dresses before picking out a certain one and giving it to the Scorpio.

"I'm done with flarping, that stuff is gru8s' games to meeeeeeee. 8esides I'm on a mission with Tavros and his roomm8 to a place even 8etter than those imaaaaaaaaginary worlds. At least that's Taaaaaaaavros told me. I'm going to get changed now, thanks for making this Kanaya."

"Whatever Vriska If You Require Any Repairs To It Just Ask Me."

The spider troll nodded as she left while the jade-blooded troll returned to her novel.

* * *

><p>We now go to near empty Grey Area. Everybody who had been assigned a mission had left already except for three. Saix was standing in his usual spot in front of the side of the wall covered in glass. He was waiting for the last few people to send out on a mission together and was getting a bit impatient. In the distance, he could hear footsteps coming from the hallway.<p>

The second-in-command looked up to see two figures emerging from the darkness of the corridor. Demyx and Tavros appeared but the troll was dressed in some new, odd attire.

The troll was wearing a green tunic, green pants, and a green archer hat. On the chest of the shirt, Tavros's symbol was placed in the center of it. Saix could not resist the urge to be irritated by odd outfit. Pinching the bridge of his nose with one hand, Saix spoke to the troll.

"Tavros, what are you wearing and why?"

"oH ITS MY, uH, pUPA pAN COSTUME, wHEN i HEARD THAT ME AND dEMYX WERE, uH, gOING BACK TO, uH, nEVERLAND i HAD TO WEAR IT THIS TIME AROUND,"

"Tavros mentioned a story in their home world called that and it's pretty similar to that kid's book Peter Pan. Apparently he was a big fan of it and I couldn't hurt to let him wear it right."

"Whatever, as long as it does not interfere with the mission you can go ahead and wear that fluorescent outfit. Now where is Vriska?"

"Vriska? You mean the one with the Scorpio symbol and the seven-pupil eye? How should we know?"

Saix sighed in the sitar-user's cluelessness.

"You did receive the mission agenda last night didn't you? You, Tavros and Vriska are performing more reconnaissance today in Neverland."

"That's riiiiiiiight. How could you two forgeeeeeeeet about me?"

The two boys turned around to see Vriska walking towards them. She had changed from here regular attire into a more revealing outfit. She wore a short, white spaghetti-strap dress with her blue Scorpio symbol on it. It was purposefully tattered-looking on the bottom, which went just above her knees. She was wearing black socks and red shoes to finish off the ensemble.

Saix sighed yet again, confused because of the sudden outfit changes of the trolls.

"I'm not even going to ask this time. Just go complete your recon mission you three."

Saix opened up a Corridor of Darkness and the three members walked inside.

Behind the berserker, a creepy, humanoid puppet started at him with beady blue eyes.

* * *

><p>We now arrive to world recently discovered by Organization XIII. Most of this world was covered by sea, with islands and rock structures scattered across the distance. The only signs of movement that could be seen were the small Heartless, soaring across the cloudy, pink sky. On an uninhabited island, a dark portal appeared and out stepped Demyx, Tavros and Vriska. The female troll looked around and whistled in surprise.<p>

"You weren't kidding Tavros. This place iiiiiiiis just like the Pupa Pan story."

"i KNOW, uH, rIGHT, nOW IF i COULD, uH, oNLY FLY tHEN i COULD BE pUPA pAN, bUT uH i CANT, aT LEAST NOT, uH, nOT RIGHT NOW,"

"It's alright Tavros; now let's see what we have to do."

Demyx pulled an index card out of his sleeve and read the little text on it aloud.

"Ahem! Let's see, 'You are to perform an in-depth reconnaissance of this region of Neverland to see if there are any inhabitant. As you do so, eliminate any heartless you see.' That doesn't seem so hard. If we need to go island hopping, I can just use the water."

"Yeah right, I'm not depending on a looooooooser like you. I've got my own w8y of moving around. I'll 8e seeing you guys l8r."

Vriska walked away from the two boys until she was a good distance away. Suddenly, two blue, butterfly-like wings grew from the blue-blood's back. As they reached their full size, they flapped a little. Vriska jumped off the ground and her wings flapped vigorously, giving her enough power to fly. She flew off leaving a blue trail of dust behind her.

"You didn't tell me you guys could fly!"

"wE CANT NORMALLY FLY, oNLY, uH, vRISKA AND aRADIA ARE ABLE TO DO IT SINCE THEY, uH, sLEPT ON THEIR qUEST bEDS"

"What are quest be- Actually you can explain it to me later. For now, let's explore!"

Before Demyx could even take a step, the soft sound of bell rang in their ears. They turned their head in the direction they heard the sound to see a sparkling light in the distance. As the object got closer and closer, the two quickly recognized the glowing object.

It was a very small girl with pixie like wings. She had blond hair that was tied in a bun with blue ribbon and blue eyes to match. The sleeveless dress she wore matched the color of the slippers she had on.

"Hey it's you again! How have you been?"

The pixie stayed silent but gestured that she had been fine.

"That's nice. Hey! Can you maybe give us some of that dust again? We just need it to travel around; and don't worry. We're just going to be exploring the place just like last time."

The pixie appeared to be in deep thought for a few seconds before nodding her head. The little human circled the two, spreading the shiny dust that came off of her wings. As she circled them more and more, Demyx and Tavros began levitating in the air.

"fLY,pUPA, fLY, hAHA tHIS IS SO GREAT wE'RE FLYING AGAIN, tHANKS LITTLE FAIRY"

The small person nodded their head and flew away leaving a trail of the dust behind.

"Alright let's fly once again!"

Demyx rocketed off and Tavros followed right behind him. As they soared, sparkling glitter trailed from their feet.

Vriska had just kicked a small group of wizard-like Heartless out of existence when she heard laughter from below. She lightly landed on top of rock pillar she was at and turned towards the ledge. She could only catch a glimpse of green before whatever she saw flew up, leaving glitter in front of the girl. Wiping the shimmer off the lens of her glasses, Vriska looked up to see Tavros spinning in circles. The brown-blood looked down at her and waved.

"hAHA, vRISKA LOOK AT ME, iM REALLY pUPA pAN NOW, iTS SO AMAZING, }:)"

"Well look at you Tavros. I can seeeeeeee that you're finally living your dream. Though, that probably won't last long. Dreams don't last foreveeeeeeeer."

"aCTUALLY YOURE, uH, rIGHT, iM ONLY ABLE TO FLY IN THIS WORLD, sO, uH, wHILE iM HERE iM HAVINGFUN,"

"Well, that's too 8aaaaaaaad Tavros. While you're w8ted to the ground, I can fly as free as can beeeeeeee. It sucks to 8e you doesn't it?"

"Uh, can you two have your little chitchat later and help me? Like, right now?"

The trolls turned their head to see Demyx flying away from a couple of Air Battler Heartless. They stopped their conversation and decided to help their friend. Tavros brought his lance out and charged at the winged, humanoid Heartless. Vriska flew above the creatures, prepared to face them in hand-to-hand combat, rather than use her dice on a few Heartless.

Unaware to the three, somebody was watching them from the distance. Behind a set of rock pillars, a large, red pirate ship was anchored. The large vessel gently floated and rocked as small waves. The deck of the ship was occupied two people at the moment.

One was a thin man with curly black hair and a sharp mustache. He wore a frilly shirt that was covered by a bright red coat with gold trimmings. His left arm had a metal hook in the place where his hand was supposed to reside.

Behind him was a rather chubby and short man. The elderly-looking man wore a red nightcap on his peanut-shaped head. A pair of framed spectacles rested on his large, red nose. His attire consisted of a blue and white striped shirt, blue shorts, and brown sandals.

The shorter was moving items on the deck of the ship around while the taller one was looking at his surroundings using a spyglass. The black-haired man doubted that he will find anything of interest until something caught his eye. He turned his head towards the short man behind him and yelled.

"Smee! Come over here and look at this!"

The round man heard his name and ran to his captain.

"Yes Captain Hook, what is it?"

"Look over there and tell me what you see!"

With his right hand, the so called captain tossed the telescope to his first mate. He then pointed towards the distance with the shiny hook on his left arm. The man named Smee looked in the direction the hooked man pointed in and saw a couple of Heartless.

"All I see are the usual Heartless sir."

With the base of the hook, the taller man bopped Smee's head.

"Keep watching you twit!"

Recovering from the blow, Smee returned to watching the Heartless. Suddenly one of the flying creatures had been kicked from their spot in the sky by a blur of blue and white. The other Heartless turned and prepared to help his comrade until it was hit by a sharp object. The force of the hit caused the monster to be sent hurdling towards the side of a wall.

The person that attacked the creature appeared in Smee's sight. Though he had grey skin and large horns, the boy's attire looked too familiar to him.

"Sir, that boy looks like Peter Pan!"

"Exactly what I was thinking. The child even has his own stupid fairy! I can barely stand Peter Pan but not two of him! Prepare the cannons Smee! We're taking them down."

"R-Right away Captain Hook!"

The short man saluted to the man as he ran off to prepare the large weapons. Captain Hook stood in the same spot, looking in the direction he saw the two people who he loathed now.

* * *

><p>The Heartless had recovered from the attack are removed itself from the wall. Using its large hands, it pushed off the rock pillar it was against and flew off in the brown-blood's direction. Before the thing could even get close to the troll, a large gush of water appeared from the ocean and submerged the Heartless. Tavros looked to see Demyx next to him playing his sitar in order to control the water.<p>

As the torrent of water died down, a puff of black smoke appeared and a translucent heart flew into the sky from it. As the smoke dissipated, the other Heartless had been shot straight up. The Heartless had been knocked and was slowly hovering due to its wings. The two of them could hear Vriska's voice from below

"Hey dum8ass, deal with that thing will you? I'm too tiiiiiiiired to 8eat it up anymore."

Tavros didn't respond and stabbed the creature with his black and white lance. This Heartless became wisps of black as a heart flew into the sky. Vriska flew up to the boys' level as they were putting away their weapons

"All right, now that that is dealt with. I didn't really see any life in did you guys?"

"uH, tHE ONLY THINGS THAT i SAW WERE JUST FISH AND BIRDS,"

"I saw the s8me thing as the dummy here and those idiot Heartlesses I beat up."

"Well I guess I can just say that there's really no human life here."

Just as Demyx took out a card to write down his findings, a boom could be heard in the distance. Everyone turned to see where the sound came from, only to find a large metal ball flying towards them at a very fast speed.

"Everyone hit the deck!"

In a panic, everyone scattered in order to dodge the projectile. While Demyx and Tavros flew to the left, Vriska ended up right of the projectile. As she flew away from the cannonball, she heard the same sound from before. She turned to see another ball flying towards and was not able to react fast enough. The cannonball hit the girl and sent her flying into a large rock structure and dust forming on the spot.

"vRISKA,"

Tavros was about to fly over to where Vriska had crashed when he heard laughter. He and Demyx turned to see a red ship, sailing across the water. On the ship they saw Captain Hook laughing as he steered the ship. On the front of the ship, they saw Smee pushing the cannon around so that it was in the direction of the two.

"Well done Smee! Now that the fairy is out of the picture, let us take down the Peter Pan impersonator."

"Yes sir right away!"

Demyx and Tavros looked at each other in fear. Both looked down at the troll's costume and realized that he was the target the pirate was after.

"Ok, we can say there is a crazy pirate here and Tavros… RUN!"

As soon as the cannonball was fired, the two made the attempt to escape. Unfortunately, they flew into each other and crashed. Now unable to dodge the attack, the Nobody and troll brought out their arms in an attempt to block the attack as well.

The moment they expected the piece of metal to come in contact with them, they felt nothing. They looked up to the projectile had been stopped by a floating, blue web. The net was continuing to stretch, bringing the cannonball closer to the two boys. Finally the web sprang back and returned the projectile to the ship.

The ball flew through one of the sails of the ship and landed in the water in the distance. The two Organization members watched as the captain expressed anger and hysteria simultaneously.

"That's what happeeeeeeeens when you mess with Vriska Serrrrrrrrket."

Demyx and Tavros turned to see Vriska flying next to them. Although they were amazed that the troll was still flying with her blue wings, unscathed, the thing that surprised them was her sudden wardrobe change.

She was wearing a short-sleeved, orange hoodie with a yellow sun on the center of the piece of clothing. The shirt split slightly on the sides, just before you could see the waist of her orange pants. Vriska had the hood up, showing the stiff upward curl, as well as the two long, thin tails that split from the back of the neck. Her horns appeared through the hood and in the center of the material was a pair of orange buttons, possibly resembling eyes. The only thing not orange was the pair on sky blue boots she wore.

"Wasn't she just wearing a dress like, a minute ago?"

"That thing was just to messssssss with you guys. This is what I really look like when my wings are out."

"wOW, uH, yOU MUST BE REALLY MAD TO, uH, gO INTO gOD tIER FORM,"

"Of course I'm m8d! That idiot over there is supposed to be the pir8 from Pupa Pan in this world right?"

With an angry expression on her face, Vriska pointed to the pirate holding a childish temper tantrum. The two boys beside her nodded their heads in agreement. It could have only been him due to his hooked hand and the man had previously yelled his name before.

"Look at the iiiiiiiidiot! He is supposed to be the menacing archen8my of the skylark boy of this land. No pirates I've admired eeeeeeeever looked this ridiculous. I'm going to t8ch that asshole a lesson."

"Sorry to break it to you we just three flying teens. He on the other hand is the pirate with the cannon aiming straight at us!"

As the blue-blood and Number IX argued about defeating Captain Hook, Tavros heard a faint ticking sound in the distance. He looked behind him to see a green creature beneath the water. The brown-blood suddenly remembered a very important part of Pupa Pan. This realization gave the troll an idea.

"uMM, gUYS i, uH, hAVE AN IDEA,"

The two looked at him in surprise, though Vriska laughed a little.

"Ha! You have a plan? That's priiiiiiiiceless."

"Take it easy on him Vriska. So Tav, what is that idea of yours?"

The three of them huddled together as Tavros nervously told his plan.

Meanwhile, on the ship, Captain Hook was still in a fit of rage.

"What is with those children? No child wrecks my ship and gets away with it! Smee! Fire another cannonball now!"

The first mate nodded his head as she struggled loading the sphere into the cannon. After preparing the gunpowder, Smee plugged his ears and pulled the trigger, sending the cannonball flying.

The group just broke apart as projectile escaped the mouth of the tube.

"Wow Taaaaaaaav, that not a 8ad idea at all aaaaaaaand it lets me give that asshole a p8ce of my mind."

They all turned towards the ship to see the black sphere heading straight towards them. They managed to dodge the shot and split up. Demyx and Vriska towards the pirate ship while Tavros flew in the direction he saw the creature.

Tavros listened for the ticking noise he heard before and spotted the creature he saw. It was a long, scaly crocodile that looked at the troll with its beady black eyes. As the green reptile brought his head up to the surface, it opened its jaw, showing the long pointy teeth that stuck out.

The Taurus could tell the creature he seemed to call "a chomp-beast" was hungry. As a precaution, he hovered a bit over the water so he would not be in the range of the creature's jaws. Once he was a distance away, Tavros began to form a psychic connection with the crocodile.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Vriska and Demyx soared around red pirate ship, messing with the captain and his one-man crew.<p>

"Dance, water, dance!"

Demyx send waves of water around the deck that weren't enough to drown them but at least soak them down. Vriska was flying around the ship and insulting Captain Hook at the same time. Finally the man clothed in red finally snapped.

"That is it! If it is a fight you want, then you shall have it!"

Hook brought out his sword but instead of seeing fear on the girl's face, he saw happiness. Out of nowhere, Vriska, floating by the crow's nest, brought out her eight-sided dice and dropped them onto the deck of the ship.

"Fiiiiiiiinally, now is my chance to 8low off some steam."

As the last crystal blue die settled on the wood flooring, all the dice began to glow and flew to her hand. The ray of light formed the shape of a sword before the light dispersed. In Vriska's hands was a black sword with a blue shine to it and the tip of the blade was hooked like her right horn.

The black-haired man jumped over the steps of the ship and made the first attack. With his rapier, Hook swung the thin blade from the left. Vriska easily blocked it and the countered. Soon the sword fight continued, with both seeming to be equal.

Hook managed to gain a slight advantage and made the troll step back a bit. As sparks flew when the two blades crossed, Vriska grabbed the ropes beside her and jumped onto the railing. Now with higher ground, the troll was at an advantage. The fight continued until with the hook on her blade, the blue-blood snagged the captain's sword and threw it into the water behind.

Hook ran over to the rail and watched as his rapier splashed into the water. He looked at the smirking troll with anger.

"Why you little- do you know who I am? I'm Captai-"

He couldn't even finish his sentence when the troll girl pointed her sword, the tip of it centimeters away from the pirate's nose.

"You don't know who you're deeeeeeeealing with do you? Of course you wouldn't, look at you and your frilly outfit. You are the saaaaaaaadest excuse for a pir8 that I have eeeeeeeever seen. I, on the other hand, have truuuuuuuuue pir8 blood running through my vascular system."

"Just who are you to tell me I'm a mockery? A child like you won't be as great as me, especially a puny girl like you?"

Demyx was flying above the ship, avoiding Smee and the unusually long broom he had in his possession, when he heard Hook's proclamation. The water-user's face grew from playfulness to fear. Knowing the Scorpio's personality, Demyx actually felt sorry for Hook.

"Dude, you do not want to mess with her."

"What are you talking about? Like a girl like her co- GAHH!"

Vriska grabbed the collar of Hook's red coat and set his feet on the edge of the railing. With only the girl's hand preventing the man from falling into the blue water, Hook panicked.

"I'm not just a girl, 8sshole! I am the descendant of Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, the greatest troll to ever sail the Alternian seas with her fleet of Gamblignants! With just slightest relaxation, I can have you falling into the water."

Before she could continue her banter, Tavros flew in front of the two. Once Captain Hook caught a glimpse of his outfit, he started to rant about getting rid of him and Peter Pan. Trying to ignore the angry man Tavros talked to Vriska.

"oK, i GOT THE, uH, cHOMP-BEAST TO JOIN US, iT WILL PROBABLY, uH, SCARE HIM AWAY,"

"Good, now I can drop this p8ce of crap. He's heaaaaaaaavier than he looks."

Hook flailed his limbs around as the Scorpio let go of the man and let him plummet into the water. After the massive splash, the man rose up to the water and shook his fist at the two kids.

"I'll get you for this you Peter Pan imposter! And you there girl, I am not letting you get aw-"

"I hate to interrupt you revenge declaration but I think you should listen to around you."

Demyx walked next to Vriska as he leaned over the rail to see the soaked man. Captain Hook had no idea what Number IX was talking about until he heard a sound he feared.

_Tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock_

As he shook in the water, Hook turned his head to see a pair of eyes moving up and down just above the water. As the ticking sound got closer the creature's body moved up to show it's green, leathery skin.

Once he saw the crocodile lick its lips, Hook screamed like a little girl.

"Smee! Help me!"

The crocodile phobic man jumped out of the water and somehow managed to walk on water. The lizard was quickly behind him, opening then closing his jaws, barely missing the man.

"Hold on captain, I'll be right there."

The stout man unraveled a rope ladder down the side of the ship, just before dropping a rowboat down onto the water. As soon as the wooden ship made contact with the water, Smee grabbed a set of oars and quickly climbed down the ladder. As soon as he was close enough, the chubby man jumped onto the dinghy and rowed as fast as he could, following his captain.

As they watched Smee follow Hook and the crocodile into the distance, the three organization members were giving each other high-fives.

"Haha that was hilarious! I can't belieeeeeeeeve that his plan actually worked."

"I wonder if that guy is going to be eaten though. He sure can run."

"i DON'T THINK HE, uH, iS GOING TO BE, uMM, eATEN, tHE CHOMP-BEAST TOLD ME THAT HE MANAGES TO ALWAYS GET AWAY,"

Vriska flew over and gave Tavros the Taurus a teasing, but still hard, noogie.

"Nice joooooooob of using your powers dummy. Who knew they'd come in handy?"

Vriska landed on the wood deck and concealed her wings as Tavros rubbed the spot Vriska assaulted.

"Well I think we've had enough craziness for one recon mission. Let's head back now."

Demyx rested his feet on the ground before opening a portal back to The Castle That Never Was. Tavros sighed, sad that his newfound flight would disappear again, until he returned and meet the little pixie again. The three entered the portal while over the horizon, Captain Hook was still running from the crocodile as Smee rowed the dinghy.

* * *

><p>Back in the Grey Area, the portal opened and Demyx, Tavros, and Vriska passed through it. They expected to be greeted by everyone else who had completed their mission. What they weren't expecting was everybody chasing Gamzee being chased by many of the organization members. In Gamzee's hand was a puppet wearing a neon-green suit and baseball with a very creepy smile.<p>

Gamzee had shoved the puppet into Demyx's face, just before everyone chasing the clown dog-piled on him.

"Uh… what's going on guys?"

Xigbar popped his out of the pile and held the puppet in his hand.

"I'll tell you what's going on Demyx! This clown has been harassing us with this creepy puppet all day!"

Gamzee's calm face popped out of the pile as he responded to the space-user's comment.

"nAw, I wAsNt TrYiNg To ScArE yAlL. i JuSt WaNtEd EvErYbOdY To HaVe A gOoD lAuGh MeEtInG tHiS bItCh. Oh, HeY tAvBrO. tHaTs A bItChTiTs WiCkEd OuTfIt YoUr WeArInG."

"uHH, tHANKS gAMZEE,"

Soon, everyone began to get off the pile over Gamzee.

"Can we please get rid of this thing? It is really creeping me out."

"I'm in the same room as Gamzee, how do think I feel?"

"WELL I'M NOT GETTING RID OF THAT PIECE OF CRAP! IT EVEN SCARES THE SHIT OUT OF ME!"

"i regret bringing this thing t0 s0llux it has been giving every0ne chills ever since 0_0"

"You guys are such siiiiiiiissies. I've got this."

After pushing Tavros and Demyx out of the way, Vriska walked over and grabbed the puppet from Xigbar's gloved hands. She then threw the humanoid mannequin into the still open portal.

"There easy as that, now if you excuse me I'm heading back to my room."

Vriska walked away from the group as the portal closed. Gamzee just started at the spot where the Corridor of Darkness had once been.

"wHeRe DiD hE gO? hE jUsT aLl WeNt Up AnD dIsApPeArEd."

Demyx walked behind the Capricorn and ruffled the boy's mangy hair.

"Trust me Gam, where he's going he'll be causing a bunch of laughs."

Gamzee nodded his head and looked out the window and imagining that he could see the puppet high in the sky. He saw him happy in a field of miracles and Faygo and sighed contently.

* * *

><p>Back on Captain Hook's ship, the pirate had yet again managed to escape the crocodile. After Smee had brought the rowboat back to the ship, he assisted in cleaning off the captain. Hook was at the railing, looking at the ocean surrounding the ship with discontent.<p>

"Those blasted children made a fool out of me. The next time I see them, they will pay."

Unbeknownst to the captain, a dark portal appeared right behind him. Smee saw this anomaly and tried to warn Hook.

"Umm, Captain Hook, t-there is s-something behind you."

"What are you blabbering on about Smee?"

Hook looked behind him and saw the portal. The next thing he knew, a marionette donning green clothes was flailing its limbs and him and attached to his face. He tried to get the doll off of his face but its hands and shoes had tangled into his curly black hair.

While trying to remove the object from his face, Hook was oblivious to the fact that his was about to tip over the ship's side again and that his one fear was at the surface of the water. Hook finally managed to untangle the thing off his face but it was too late. He fell back into and yet as about to hit the water.

The captain looked down and a shrill scream came out of his mouth. The crocodile's jaws were open and the speed Hook fell caused the creature to sink a bit.

Smee looked over the water to see his captain reappearing and swimming away from the ticking crocodile. Caught in the pirate's hair was the same puppet that grabbed his face a few seconds ago.

"Oh dear, not again."

Smee went to grab the still wet rowboat and the cycle began again.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha chapter 6 is completed! Can you guess who the puppet was? I hope you liked this chapter, there will be more to come soon. Note I have nothing against Twilight but the sparkling vampire thing annoys the heck out of me. Review this story if you'd like!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: A Wounded Figure & A Legend

**Hiya! Here's a new chapter of Homestuck Hearts. I was originally going to upload this on 4/13 but I couldn't help myself and I was scared that I would forget. The document manager is still being mean and won't let me do some of the troll's typing quirks. So here is the new chapter. I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK OR KINGDOM HEARTS I ONLY HAVE POSSESION OF MY OC XARIA.**

* * *

><p>In a dark void of space, a black, dog-like creature had just disappeared in green static. Before disappearing another creature saw it. This one was a white, dog-like creature but instead of wearing shreds of a comical outfit like the black monster, she wore tattered and torn robes on her waist and chest. While the left hand was severed, her right one gripped a sword that shone like the gold ring on her index finger. Its grey-white wings were spread open as it looked at the spot her enemy once stood.<p>

Her thoughts were interrupted by the faint moan behind her. She looked behind her to look at her wounded companion lying on the gray platform. He wore dusty robes around his body but there was a great wound on the center and it was slowly bleeding. Resting on the head of the wounded person was a little firefly.

The white-creature knelt and rested her hand on her friend's forehead as she looked at him with a sad expression on her scarred face.

_'Don't worry my friend. You will be healed soon but I will not be there for you. You will arrive at the destination beforehand while I must follow Jack. Goodbye, Wayward Vagabond.'_

The creature's white body glowed neon green before showing a gateway to another location. Through her you could see people in black robes and teenagers with grey skin and horns in a bleak room. With her powers, the man and the firefly disappeared from her sight. She stood back up and soon disappeared herself.

* * *

><p>Everyone had just finished their mission and was relaxing in the Grey Area. They thought it was going to be an average day for them in Organization XIII. What they didn't expect was a large green portal to appear in the center of the room. Everyone shielded their eyes do to the bright neon color of the vortex<p>

"WHAT THE SHIT IS THAT THING?"

"UGH 1T SM3LLS L1K3 SOUR GR33N 3PPL3"

As fast the wormhole appeared, it vanished as fast. In its place was the wounded body of the vagabond and the firefly. Many members crowded around the injured person in shock.

"What the hell is this guy doing here?"

"More like, where did he come from? He looks so weird."

"Umm do you guys not notice that HE'S BLEEDING A LOT?"

Vexen, being a scientist as well as a doctor, came out of the crowd and examined the bleeding victim.

"A Curaga will suffice in patching the wound but he will require quite the amount of blood."

"Wait, wait, wait why are we even helping this guy? He could be a mass murderer for all we know?"

The firefly that was sitting on the hurt man flew up and began to blink her tail. It was her effort to communicate with others though nobody from before understood her.

"Why is that firefly technically flashing Vexen's face?"

".-. .-.. . .- ... . ... . .-.. .-. - -.- ..-. .-. .. . -. -.. .-.-.- .. .-. .-. - - .. ... . ... . .. ... -. - - .- -.- .. .-.. .-.. . .-."(1)

"Wait I believe it's using Morse code with us."

"Anybody know Morse code?"

"I believe I'm able to decipher it."

"Very well Zexion, care to decode the insect's message."

"-.- .- -.- -..- ... - - . - -. . - ... .- - ..- -. -.. . .-. ... - .- -. -.. ... -... .-.. .. -. -.- .. -. -."(2)

The firefly repeated her previous message while Number VI translated it.

"It's basically saying that this is not a murderer of any sorts."

"Should we really trust a little 8ug?"

The firefly grew annoyed at the Scorpio troll and bit her hand.

"Oww! Why you little-"

Vriska raised her hand to swat the bug when a voice interrupted.

"D-Don't hurt Serenity *cough*"

Everyone looked down to see the bleeding man raise his scrawny hand up. Before he could say anything else, he fell back into unconsciousness.

Everyone looked at each other before deciding to help the innocent man. Vexen hurried to his lab to retrieve blood transfusions. While Vexen was away, everyone was still around clueless of what to do. The Cloaked Schemer decided that he'd be the one to heal the mysterious figure

Zexion casted the spell and yellow flowers began to surround the mysterious man. As the yellow glow of the spell took its place and the wounded body began glowing.

Everyone spectated at the sight either in surprise or amazement. After a minute passed the light from the spell and disappeared in an instant. The strange wanderer's wounds were healed and his clothes hand magically repaired.

Zexion took a deep breath after the spell had completed and the others were pulling the unconscious body to Vexen's lab as Serenity the firefly followed them. In the man's laboratory, he would be fully treated.

* * *

><p><em><span>Two weeks later…<span>_

It had been half a month since the strange figure had appeared in the Grey Area. After he had recovered and gotten enough blood in his system, the mystery person explained to the organization that he was known as the Wayward Vagabond or WV for short. The troll kids recognized him as a Dersite pawn and saw him as harmless enough.

WV told everyone that he and his friends had been killed by a monstrous creature and could remember his friend, who he called the Peregrine Mendicant, sending him here.

With nowhere else to go, Xemnas decided to let the Derse man stay in the castle as long as he did not interrupt missions. As for living space, they gave him large room that was beside the pantry of the kitchen.

WV didn't really mind as long as he got to explore the castle while everyone was out. Although, Marluxia was a bit annoyed at how he and Serenity were eating parts of the plants in his garden. He also had very weird moment where he ate some of Gamzee's slime pies. After eating one, he was chasing people around with a rusty shard of metal that was taped to a yard stick.

Today, things were at their usual standpoint. Right now everyone was in the kitchen eating lunch when Lexaeus went to the cupboard to look for something. When Number V opened the cabinet, he was surprised. Axel saw the man's change in emotion and talked to him with his mouth full.

"Hey Lex-*munch* aeus something happen?"

"All of the canned food has vanished."

Everyone looked up from eating and saw that the Silent Hero's proclamation was true. The shelves where barren with only dust showing that the cylinders were once there.

"wa2nt that whole cupboard 2tocked wiith cans ye2terday?"

"i HOPE SOMEONE DIDN'T, UH, sTEAL THEM,"

"D- But what purpose would somebody have in pilfering the preserved rations"

Suddenly the sound of something falling came from the other room and everyone jumped in surprise. WV, who had been eating a raw piece of cabbage, heard the crash and started to panic. He pushed some members out of the way and ran to his residence in the next room. As he pushed everyone, he accidently caused Sollux to head face-first into his lunch.

As soon as the Gemini lifted up his messy face, he stood up with anger on his face.

"what the 2hiit! come back here you a22hole!"

The yellow-blood followed Wayward Vagabond when Derse figure opened the door.

"OH NO CAN TOWN!"

"hey stop me22iing around an- holy 2hiit what ii2 wrong wiith you?"

Hearing Sollux's yell, everyone ran from the kitchen to see the troll's back against the wall and a shocked expression. Everyone turned their heads to see what the Gemini was looking at.

What they saw the revival of WV's imagination. The walls of the secluded room was covered in chalk and appeared to have been a sky. The floor was decorated with roads and cans; some parts of the floor were labeled as well. Above the whole room, hanging from the ceiling was a banner made of a burnt Organization XIII coat that had Can Town crudely written on it.

"Is that where my old coat went?"

"Does that really matter, Number XIII?"

Wayward Vagabond turned towards everyone with a worried expression. He suddenly began flailing his arms around while going in circles. While doing this everyone noticed WV wearing a sash that was made of rope and a 'Mayo' label had a red 'r' colored next to it. He circled around a set of cans and a fallen book that had the words, Town Hall written next to it.

"GAH THE TOWN HALL HAS COLLAPSED. WITHOUT IT THERE IS NO ORDER. CAN TOWN WILL FALL INTO CHAOS!"

As the exile was in a panic, he did not notice a fallen can in front of his foot. Everyone watched as he rolled off the cylinder and crashed. The impact of the fall caused some of the items in the room to fall.

One item in particular, a metal bucket, rolled through the doorway and stopped in front of the Xemnas feet. The leader picked it up in curiosity but his thoughts were interrupted by a scream.

"OH MY GOG WHAT THE TAINTCHAFING FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU ASSHOLES!"

The Nobodies all turned their heads to see the troll kids all backed up against the corner of wall. They all appeared to be blushing a lot at the sight of the pail.

":33 *ac hisses at the white-haired man holding the growlss item*"

"DON'T YOU P3OPL3 H4V3 4NY SH4M3"

"Well I Did Not Expect You To Be In Possession Of Such A Lewd Item"

"What is wrong with you kids? It's just a bucket."

"Do you 8ssholes have aaaaaaaany idea what those things are used for?"

"Umm… it's just used for cleaning."

"Y-EA)(, for your world but for our dac-E it's som-Et)(ing –Els-E."

"keep that thing away from us you FILTHY GLUBBIN HUMANS"

"What is wrong with you guys? It's not like a bucket is used for anything dirty."

"well that is where y0u are…"

That moment of silence was enough time for all the members of Organization XIII to realize the troll's message. Everyone looked at the metal container and disturbing thoughts came into their minds that would probably scar them for life.

"Ok, there's something new I don't want memorized."

"Maybe we should put that away."

"Someone get a Dusk, I can't look at this normally for now."

Soon the said kind of Nobody appeared and disappeared to place in a secluded storage room. Once the item was disposed of, the trolls calmed down. WV came out of the room holding the book that was part of the fallen debris of the 'building.'

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? MT. BUCKET WAS THE ONLY TOURIST SITE FOR CAN TOWN! NOW THE BUSINESSES WON'T THRIVE AND IT WILL GO INTO A RECESSION!"

As the so called mayor was having his temper tantrum, the book in his grasp fell and landed in on the floor. Serenity flew over and looked at the pages with her blank stare and noticed something. She flew over to her owner and began to blink her tail.

"- -.- ..-. .-. .. . -. -.. -..- -.. - -. .-. - - ... . .-. . - .-. .-.. . .. -. -... .-.. .- -.-. -.- .-.. - - -.- .-.. .. -.- . - ... . - -. . ... .. -. - ... . -... - - -.- ..-.."(3)

WV saw this message and picked up the book that was on the floor. He stared at it for a good minute, leaving everyone else confused. The mayor's uncovered eye widened at the sight he saw. He turned his head towards the firefly and nodded his head vigorously.

"YOU'RE RIGHT SERENITY THEY DO RESEMBLE THE HEROS OF PROPHECY. THE CHILDREN ALSO RESEMBLE THEM AS WELL."

"What prophecy are you speaking of? And where did you get this book?"

Zexion walked over to the two and grabbed the book from Wayward Vagabond's hands. As Number XI read the tome, WV spun his arms in circles in an attempt to punch the boy. Zexion foiled his attempts by pushing the figure away with just one arm.

"GIVE THAT BACK. IT WAS ONE OF THE FEW BOOKS I KEPT BEFORE I LEFT DERSE FOR THE BATTLEFIELD. AND IT'S THE ROOF OF TOWN HALL."

Zexion quickly scanned the pages before handing the book to Xemnas.

"Superior, I believe you should look at this. It may be of interest to you."

Xemnas accepted the book as he looked at the pages. Everyone looked over his shoulder so they could see the text and read what was written. Something had all managed to catch everybody's' eyes.

On one of the pages there was an image of thirteen figures, that wore black, facing a devil-like creature. Although the figures had no specific facial features, they did have distinct colors along with a symbol to go with each of them.

On the other page, twelve smaller figures were fighting against a similar monster. Instead of the same colors from the last page depicting each person, it was instead parts the rainbow. From red to purple, they bore the symbols worn by the former group.

Under the artwork there was a caption written in an exquisite handwriting which Xemnas read aloud.

"When a malicious creature of hate branches off into separate beings of emotion and remembrance, thirteen heroes and twelve creatures, of another race, shall rise up and overthrow the beasts."

"Isn't that thing talking about a Heartless and a Nobody?"

"My thoughts exactly, but does that mean that the thirteen figures are us?"

"It has to be, look."

Demyx brought out his sitar and pointed to a somewhat faded symbol above the thirteen in the drawing.

"See the resemblance?"

Indeed the faded mark above the sketch did, in fact, resemble the Nobody insignia.

"For once, Demy is actually right. What about the other side though?

Xigbar pointed to the side with the twelve smaller figures. Above them was a circle formed by each astrological symbol, from Aries to Pieces.

The colors of each symbol looked vaguely familiar to them. Suddenly Gamzee popped out of nowhere and pointed to the Capricorn symbol in the tapestry.

"tHaT mOtHeRfUcKiNg LoOkS eXaCtLy LiKe ThE oNe On My ShIrT BiTcHeS."

That's where everyone realized what they were looking at. Everyone looked at the trolls shirts and each symbol had corresponded with each troll.

"O)( I s-Ea then that m-Eans t)(e cullors of -Each c)(aract-Er r-Epr-Es-Ent t)(-E H-EMOSP-ECTRUM!"

Everyone except the trolls had confused expressions on their face.

"What the heck is a hemospecturm?"

"D- The hemospectrum is the system used to STRONGly divide trolls by their b100d color"

"Wait, blood color? You guys have different color blood?"

"OF COURS3 W3 DO TH3 COLOR OF OUR BLOOD 1S R1GHT ON OUR CLOTH3S THOUGH K4RKL3S IS D3F3NS1VE OF H1S COLOR SO H3 W34RS GR3Y YOU HUM4NS S33M SURPR1S3D"

"Yeah… we don't have crazy rainbow blood like you kids."

"wwait wwhat"

"We have red blood you idiots."

"Um I think we're getting off the main subject now."

"That's right; those symbols on each figure interest me."

"Those Insignias Are The Aspects Of Heroes"

"Heroes?"

"yes very specific c0nditi0ns have t0 be met by her0es bef0re they can ascend and bec0me a fully realized g0d tier 0nly vriska and i have actually achieved g0d tier status"

"God tier? Wasn't it that thing you told me about Tavros with the quest bed and stuff?"

"y-yEAH AND SO FAR WE, uH, kNOW ABOUT TWELVE OF THE ASPECTS THAT HAVE TO DEAL WITH, uH, gOD TIERS,"

The trolls explained each symbol, trying not to make it too complicated.

The light blue wind symbol was Breath and whoever was a Hero of Breath had control of The Breeze, or as Wayward Vagabond called it, "THE WINDY THING!"

The sun symbol was for the aspect of Light. Not only were Heroes of this element able to control it but as well as luck and knowledge.

The red gear was Time and they had control over time as well as fire.

The one with six white curves was the mark for Space. Space Heroes were able to manipulate the speed and size of things.

The ball of teal with three wisps coming out of it was for Mind. This aspect involves the thought and decisions of different people.

The half-heart was symbolic of the aspect of Heart. Some effects of being a Hero of Heart are splintering personalities.

The plant icon represents the aspect of life and those heroes are able to heal people.

The six dark-blue wisps were the symbols for Void. Having the Void aspect let that person be unseen or unnoticed.

The two white angel wings stood for Hope. Hope heroes embodied the literal meaning of hope and some possible holy powers, though the trolls were never able to figure it out completely.

The bleeding cut was the symbol for the aspect, Blood. Blood was another aspect they did not quite understand and could only make out that Heroes of Blood were able to form alliances and pacts.

The purple symbol that appeared to be an angry face was representative of Rage. Rage is greatly connected to a person's anger.

The last of the aspects was the black skull which represented Doom. Doom was greatly related to death or destruction.

After explanations were completed, many of the Nobodies were in deep thought.

"Could it be that the children ending up in our world was fate?"

"It could possibly be. Let's see if there is anything else about this."

Xemnas, still holding the large book, turned the page to find the next set of pages ripped out.

"What happened to the rest of the pages?"

"It seems that somebody didn't want us to find out the conclusion."

"OH THOSE ARE THE PAGES I ATE FROM THE BOOK A LITTLE BLAND IF YOU ASK ME."

Everybody looked that WV in shock as he ripped out another page and balled up the piece of paper to eat it.

"You eat paper? You know that's not normal, right?"

"Normal? He eats anything green, just look at Marluxia's garden. It looks like a giant caterpillar ate through it."

"Wait a minute… we still need to deal with him stealing all the canned food?"

Soon an argument arose about WV and everyone else about Can Town. The strife ended when Wayward Vagabond let them take the cans when need but asked for the metal container to be returned afterwards. The whole conflict caused the Nobodies and trolls to slowly forget the tapestry in the book… for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh what does that message mean? Is something going to happen to them? Can you guess what going to happen base on this obvious foreshadowing? We'll just have to see about it. Sorry if ending was kind of sucky. I'll try to update soon so keep watching.<strong>

** Thank you for reading this and review if you like. Oh and here are translations for Serenity's quotes.**

** (1): Please help my friend. I promise he is not a killer.**

** (2): Yay, someone that understands blinking**

** (3): My friend, don't the people in black look like the ones in the book?**


	8. Chapter 8: Night of Fun

**New chapter is complete. Hope you read and review.**

* * *

><p>It was nighttime in the Castle That Never Was and tonight was going to be a bit different than usual. All the girls had somehow agreed to have a girl's night in the Organization XIII stronghold.<p>

Since none of the bedrooms were big enough for all the girls to sleep in, Xemnas let them spend the night in the Grey Area. All of them were in their own set of pajamas and doing things girls would normally have at a sleepover. The troll girls were watching the movie, Coraline, as Xaria and Larxene, the only Nobody girls in the organization were playing with their hair.

Aradia had her hair in a two, high pigtails and was wearing an Indiana Jones shirt and pants with a sheep pattern on it. Nepeta, with two buns on the side of her head, wore a t-shirt that was way too big for her and a pair of Hello Kitty pants. Kanaya wore a light green nightgown and had straightened her hair. Terezi, with a low ponytail, kept her Libra shirt on but changed to a set of red pants with a dragon pattern. Vriska had her hair in a high ponytail and wore a black tank top with a spider web across it along with pants with pirate-related paraphernalia on it. Feferi wore a frilly pink dress that was slightly covered by her braided hair.

Larxene with her hair in tow short pigtails was wearing a yellow camisole and black short-shorts. She wasn't paying attention to the movie as she was tying Xaria's hair into a French braid. Xaria talked to the Savage Nymph about older girl things while wearing a star graphic t-shirt along with music shorts.

After the movie ended at the credits everyone grew bored.

"Well that movie eeeeeeeended terri8ly. I wanted to see the 8eldam 8itch get that girl."

"1 TH1NK 1T W4S H1L4R1OUS WH3N TH3 G1RL THR3W TH3 T4LK1NG C4T"

":33 h33h33 the kitty was pawsitively amazing catching that mouse"

"GLUB! It the little mouse circus was CUTTL-E though. –Even if t)(ey were pufferts of the evil witc)(."

"I Was Rather Interested In Designs of Their Clothes The Animators Really Did Place So Much Detail Into Each Character"

"s0 what are we g0ing t0 d0 n0w that the m0vie is done"

The trolls looked at the older girls since they were the ones who planned the actual thing. Larxene grinned mischievously as she grabbed a pillow from the couch.

"Now comes the most fun part of all that we have to do tonight."

Xaria grabbed the pillow beside her and completed Number XII's thought.

"We ambush the guys with pillows!"

As soon as the words came out of the girl's mouth, everyone had a trickster kind of grin on their face. They all grabbed pillows from around the room before going on about their plan.

* * *

><p>It was a little late at night and Xigbar, Axel, and Demyx went to go raid the fridge for an after-dinner snack. As they were munching on whatever they could find, the boys heard laughter.<p>

With food sticking out their mouths they looked to see Aradia and Feferi with their hands behind their backs. Xigbar swallowed the food in his mouth before greeting the girls.

"Hey there kiddos what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with the others?"

")(-E-E)(-E-E we have a surprise for you buoys!"

"What would that be?"

The Aries and Pisces looked at each other and nodded. They brought out their arms to reveal a pillow in each of their hands. Before any of the guys could react, the trolls threw the feather bag at their faces. They force it was thrown was strong enough to make them all fall down.

The girls high-fived each other as Aradia grabbed a walkie-talkie that was in her pants pocket. While Feferi retrieved the ammunition, the ram troll communicated with the others.

"attenti0n axel xigbar and demyx have been taken d0wn 0ver"

Through the speaker of the device, multiple voices responded to her message. Feferi gave the red-blood two pillows before they set off to find more victims.

As the girls left, the three Nobodies stood back up after recovering from the attack.

"I can't believe we just got sneak-attacked on by two girls."

"The other girls are probably going to attack the others too. Should we warn them?"

"Wait, I got a better idea. Got it memorized?"

Axel had the two guys huddle together with him as he whispered his devious scheme to them. Once he finished they all nodded their heads in agreement and put the plan into action.

Axel ran off to the direction of the Hall of Empty Melodies, knowing that Lexaeus and Equius had been training their lately. He was on the floor that overlooked the large platform where he witnessed Nepeta running off.

":33 *the mighty huntress is victorious and tells her conspurrators that her meowrail and his silent roommate have been taken out*"

After the Leo left, Axel hurried down to meet the victims of the girl's attack. Just as the pyro arrived, he saw the two strong men plucking out loose feathers.

"D- Why was Nepeta acting in such a f00lish way"

"She and the girls are attacking us with pillows as a prank. Got it memorized? But I've got a plan to get them back."

"How do you propose we do that?"

"Follow me."

With nothing else to do the Silent Hero and the Sagittarius followed Axel, where they would partake in his scheme of payback.

* * *

><p>Tavros and Gamzee were standing behind a tree in Marluxia's garden, ready to play a prank on the pink-haired Nobody of the organization. Tavros was holding a rope that was connected to a watering can resting in the tree branches. In the container, the two trolls had filled the can with a mixture of fertilizer, Faygo, and water.<p>

Their plan was to shower Marluxia with the concoction as their, as Gamzee said, "bEsT MoThErFuCkInG pRaNk EvEr."

Tavros made sure the can was ready before turning the crouching Gamzee.

"oK gAMZEE, tHE WATERING CAN IS, uH, sET, tHAT IS YOUR, uH, cUE,"

"oK tAvBrO :O)"

Gamzee pulled out his bike horn and started to rapidly squeeze it. The familiar 'HONK' sound came out of the metal horn as its sound spread across the garden.

Marluxia, who was hosing some flowers nearby, heard the rather annoying sound and quickly stopped his actions. He went in search of the source and found Gamzee standing in front of a tree, honking constantly. Number XI sighed in annoyance as he walked up to the Capricorn troll.

"Gamzee must you use that aggravating device in the garden?"

"hEy MaRlY i WaS jUsT hErE sLaMmInG sOmE- nOw TaVrOs!"

Marluxia was confused at the trolls proclamation and action when the indigo-blood dived for the nearby bushes. The pink-haired man then saw Tavros behind the tree as he let go of the rope he was holding.

The Nobody's eyes followed the rope's ascent to see a watering can falling straight towards him. He was not able to react fast enough and his whole head got soaked in the mixture in it.

As the Graceful Assassin was trying to block the putrid smell from his nose, Tavros and Gamzee were laughing hysterically.

"Why you little- Do you realize how long it's going to take to- MMPH!"

The boys stopped their laughter to see Marluxia being hit by a pillow and falling into the grass, face-first. As they started at the victim of the attack they heard laughter and turned around to see Larxene and Vriska, each holding a pillow.

"That's what you get for leaving me with all those Heartless on our last mission Marly."

"It looks like we have two more viiiiiiiictims as well."

"You know what to do."

"uH, wAIT, wHAT ARE YOU, uH, gOING TO,"

Before he could say anything else, both girls threw the firm pillows at the indigo-blood and brown-blood. After they landed flat on their backs, Vriska took out a walkie-talkie.

"Ooooooook, Marluxia, Gamzee and Tavros are taken out. What about you guuuuuuuuys?"

"H33H33 X4R14 4ND M3 GOT K4RK4T 4ND S41X *lick*"

"Terezi Would You Cease Licking The Speaker Of Your Device As For Me I Have Managed To Take Down Luxord As Well As Zexion"

"We managed to net –ERIDAN AND SOLLUX! Glub!"

":33 *ac whiskers that she is on the purrowl for Xaldin*"

After Larxene retrieved the plush objects from the ground, she swiped rectangular item from the cerulean-blood's hand. As she was about to press the button in order to communicate with the others, she heard a smacking sound and turned her head towards the garden entrance to see Nepeta hit Xaldin in the back of head then cheering in victory. Larxene turned away from the scene and spoke with the others as the Leo happily skipped to the girls.

"Alright, I think those are all the guys. Vexen isn't worth the time, the crazy mayor thingy will probably attack us with that rusty piece of crap he has, and if Xemnas caught us, we'd be killed. I say we all go to the kitchen and get ourselves some snacks."

Through the box's speaker everyone agreed and they all left their previous location to head to the kitchen. After the three girls left, all the guys were getting back up from the attack. They actually hadn't been hurt that much, but there was a high chance that if they had gotten up while the girls were still there they would be bombarded by pillows once again.

"wHoA mAn. ThAt WaS a WiCkEd AtTaCk ThOsE bItChEs PuLlEd On Us."

"Ugh does it really matter now? They humiliated us. We need to do something."

"bUT THEY HAVE, uH, aLL OF THE, uH, gIRLS WITH THEM,"

"Tavros is right, Marluxia. If anything, we'll just get pummeled by the whole group of them."

Just then Demyx came running through the garden, tired from running across the castle halls. In his hands were as many pillows that he could carry.

"I'm guessing the girls got to you t- Oh my god what the hell is that smell?"

Everyone pointed to Marluxia since he was still soaked from the boys' prank, not to mention the smell of fresh grass and mud on his face.

"Ok, ignoring the smell, Axel has a plan for the girls."

"tHaT wHy YoU hAvE aLl ThOsE mOtHeRfUcKiNg PiLlOwS?"

"Yep now follow me to the Grey Area if you want to live!"

Demyx was about to run back into the hallway until Xaldin grabbed his shoulder.

"You do know that the girls are going to the kitchen, which is on the way to Grey Area?"

"Really?"

Everyone except Gamzee fell simultaneously. The hallway connected to the garden was lighted and just a straight path. Despite the girls leaving a few minutes ago, the Melodious Nocturne would've heard them through the echo. After getting back up, Marluxia opened a Corridor of Darkness to the Grey Area.

"If we must, we can just use this portal to get there."

"You should probably get a towel from Equius when you get there Marluxia. You smell like a barn, literally!"

All the boys went through the purple vortex and prepared for the dastardly plan they had for the girls.

* * *

><p>After dessert time in the kitchen, all the girls were heading back to the only real lounge room in the entire castle.<p>

"Man that was soooooooo fun! They so weren't expecting that!"

":33 *i agree nepeta says as she licks the last of her ice cream*"

"T)(oug)( it was sort KRILLPY )(ow eridan thought our attack on )(im was a sign of a black crus)(."

"i am w0rried that all the b0ys will get mad at us later as well"

"That Has Concerned Me As Well What If They Hold A Grudge Against This"

"Oh come on, like those idiots can do anything about it?"

"*sniff**sniff* SOM3TH1NG SM3LLS L1KE 4 MOUNT1ON OF M4RSHM3LLOWS"

"Guys, was that there when we left?"

Everyone turned and looked in the direction Xaria was pointing towards. In the center of the Grey Area was a massive pile of pillows that left everyone confused.

"W)(en the GLUB did t)(at get t)(ere?"

Suddenly the pillows shifted and behind were all victims of the girls' ambush. They were probably packing at least three pillows except for Sollux who was using his psychic powers to lift even more than that.

"Oh crap I think this is an ambush!"

When the girls tried to make a run for it, they were blocked from the only exit by Lexaeus and Xaldin.

"No hard feelings kids but they paid us."

Turning their heads back, the girls looked directly at the equipped men with grins on their faces. Demyx popped out of the group and stood on the set of pillows in a battle pose.

"ATTACK!"

"Duck for cover!"

Once the battle cry was let out, all the girls hurried behind the couches as pillows had been fired. Unfortunately with Sollux on the enemy side, the guys had the upper hand. The psionic used his powers to hit the girls with the pillows like a heat seeking missile.

After a series of "owws" coming from the girls Feferi popped her head above the couch.

"Sollux you are suc)( an AN-EM-EANI-E! T)(ere are twice as many bass as there are buoys in here."

"FF ii wa2nt the one who threw 2neaked up on u2 and ii gue22 you can 2ay that were _double teaming_ on you."

There was a moment a silence for the bad joke to kick in.

"Ok that was a horrible joke."

"FUCKASS JUST STOP WITH YOUR DOUBLE ASSHOLE PUNS. YOUR ASSHOLE SYMBOL MAY SHOW YOUR OUTLANDISH DUALITY, BUT THAT DOES NOT FUCKING MEAN YOU CAN MAKE HORRIBLE TWO-PUNS."

"Ahem."

All the guys turned and realized their mistake. They had been so preoccupied with the Gemini's two-pun, they failed to notice that the girls had managed to possess a large amount of pillows from their pile. Armed and angry, the girls prepared for the upcoming wore that was approaching in a matter of seconds.

"It's pay8ack time booooooooys. Fire!"

Vriska cued the attack and now and an all-out war was occurring. Many were lost, many suffered, and few got bored and went back to their rooms, mainly Xaldin and Lexaeus who weren't need anymore. The war continued for a while until everyone still remaining fell asleep in the confinements of the lounge room.

* * *

><p><em>Hours Later… <em>

Xemnas and Vexen had just walked down the hallway to the Grey Area and could not believe what they were seeing. The entire room was a mess and pillows were scattered across the room. And to think, this was all caused by Xemnas's decision.

Most of the trolls and the younger Organization XIII members had fallen asleep on the ground. Most of them had fallen asleep on a large pile of pillows and for some reason, there was a pile of bike horns that a few of the trolls slept by.

Vexen walked towards the pile of horns and grabbed one before walked to the pile of pillows. Bringing the honking apparatus close to everyone sleeping there, the Chilly Academic squeezed it to the full extent.

The sound of the honk scared everyone awake and they quickly sat up. They soon began to rub their sleepy eyes and wipe the drool trailing of the corners of their mouths.

"You all have a lot explain."

Everyone looked at their annoyed superior and feared their certain doom.

"4BSONCD"

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"IT MEANS RUN YOU FUCKASS!"

Everyone quickly got up and hurried to the only doorway that could exit the Grey Area. Before they could even take a step, Vexen brought out his shield and summoned an ice wall as a barricade. They were all trapped there and turned towards the leader.

"Hey, don't put the blame on the guys. The girls were the one who attacked us."

"You're the one that fought baaaaaaaack."

"Look, I have no idea what happened last night, but whatever it was that happened, you're cleaning all of this mess. All of it."

"Can someone please get Number XI a bath? He smells like barn."

"Not just yet Number IV, everyone in here will have to deal with the stench until they complete their punishment."

Everyone groaned as they stepped away from the Graceful Assassin and his putrid-smelling head. Xemnas beckoned Vexen to leave with him so the scientist could remove the ice wall. Before their leader walked into the darkness of the corridor he turned his head to leave one last message.

"Oh and if any of you attempt to leave this room, I'll make sure all of your mission quotas are doubled."

The two older Nobodies left, leaving the others to clean up the carnage of last night's battle. As they began to clean, their argument was continuing. Despite this, they had to admit that last night was the most fun they had in a while. Unfortunately that may not happen again after the aftermath seen right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok new chapter done, sorry if it seems a little lame though (-_-'). I promise another one will come up soon. Hope you enjoyed it and review if you'd like, it is appreciated very much.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Dreams and Sermons

**Chapter nine is complete as I promised. I did a whole one-night thing to finish the second part of this. I hope you like this. Read and review!**

* * *

><p>Today we are in Agrabah, a large kingdom in the middle of the vast desert. The largest building that was there was the Sultan's palace, the home of the ruler of Agrabah. Looking down on the building was the home of the rest of the citizens. In front of the palace gates, there were two large Heartlesses walking around freely.<p>

They were known as Large Body Heartless. Their entire spherical body was covered in armor, making it hard do cause significant damage. The only weak spot of the monstrosity was its head, which were feet off the ground.

Right now three people of Organization XIII were taking down the large Heartless. The two trolls, Aradia Megido and Karkat Vantas, were unofficial allies to the organization. The official Nobody supervising them on this mission was Number II in Organization XIII, Xigbar the Freeshooter.

All three of them were scattered across the plaza that stood before the palace. Despite the rapid attacks they were unable to destroy the black creature.

"GOG DAMMIT! HOW THE FUCK DO YOU TERMINATE THESE SHITBAGS?"

Xigbar was using his space-based powers to aim the bullets from his twin arrowguns towards the tiny head of the Large Body.

"You've got to attack the heads but they're too high for you to jump towards."

Aradia, who was standing on the sturdy awning of a stand, looked around to find a way to make the Heartless's head accessible. She then saw two wooden beams sticking out on the side of the wall.

"d0 n0t w0rry i have an idea"

Aradia jumped towards the farthest beam as she looked at the backside of the Large Body. Using her long whip, she caught the creature's feet. She then jumped to the other wooden bar and let herself drop. The momentum caused Heartless to trip and fall belly first.

With its round body, the monster struggled to get back up. Aradia was still holding the whip, using her weight to make sure the Heartless was still down.

"karkat n0w is y0ur chance this will n0t last l0ng"

Karkat nodded his head as he brought out his sickle. He continuously attacked the creature with the curved blade until the final strike. The Cancer Troll stood on top of the black, round monster as he hooked his sickle around its miniscule head. With one quick swipe, the Heartless disappeared, leaving only previously captured heart that flew into the sky.

Xigbar had just single-handedly defeated the other Heartless when he teleported back towards the ground. Holding one of his arrowguns on his shoulders, Xigbar walked towards Karkat and scanned the area.

"Hey kid, where'd the little sheep go wasn't she just with you?"

Karkat turned to the spot where he saw Aradia hanging from. He walked over to see Aradia had suddenly fallen asleep on the sand. Karkat was shaking Aradia on the shoulder as he yelled at her.

"ARADIA GET THE FUCK OFF THE GROUND THIS PLACE REALLY ISN'T AN ANODYNE PLACE TO BE NAPPING."

Aradia yawned as she rubbed her eyes and Karkat helped her up.

"s0rry ab0ut that i have n0t been able t0 get much sleep the past few days i keep having re0ccuring visi0ns"

"SHIT YOU TOO? I'VE BEEN HAVING THESE FUCKASS DREAMS LATELY. CAN'T RECOLLECT WHAT THE FUCK THEY'RE ABOUT THEY STILL SHOCK THE SHIT OUT OF ME!"

"Hey, hate to interrupt your little talk but we got to RTC now."

Xigbar opened a Corridor of Darkness and walked in. Aradia and Karkat quickly followed the man through the dark portal.

* * *

><p>Once the three returned, they could not believe their eyes. The trolls in the Grey Area had started to fall asleep one by one. Many of the members in the room tried to wake up the sleeping trolls but as in a matter of minutes they fell asleep again. Xigbar turned to the two trolls next to him.<p>

"Do you trolls have some weird narcolepsy condition or something?"

"DON'T FUCKING TELL ME. EVERYTROLL IS HAVING BIZARRE HALLUCINATIONS IN THEIR SLEEP TOO MAKING THEM INCAPABLE OF SLEEP."

Behind them Zexion appeared with a sleepy Feferi.

"i think s0mething is really wr0ng feferi is the m0st energetic 0f us its n0t like her t0 fall asleep 0n the sp0t"

Saix walked up towards the three with a stoic yet worried face.

"If this continue then we will not be able fill mission objectives meaning less time in returning you children back to your home world."

Karkat decided that he needed to get everyone's attention. He walked up to a sleeping Gamzee and dug into his cornucopia of hair. He took out a bike horn and made a large honk noise.

The abrupt sound woke up the sleeping trolls and caught the other Nobodies in the room's attention.

"LOOK ASSHOLES, SOMETHING IS FUCKING UP OUR SLEEP AND I DECLARE THAT WE UNCOVER A SOLUTION TO GET RID OF IT."

"wwell wwhat are wwe supposed to do about it kar?"

"wHy NoT gEt ThAt MoThErFuCkEr VeXeN tO uSe OnE oF hIs MiRaClE mAcHiNeS tO sUcK oUt ThE bLaSpHeMoUs DrEaMs OuT oF oUr ThInK PaNs."

"gz that 2ounds liike a 2tupiid iidea. you cant ju2t 2uck out dream2."

"Actually it is very possible."

Everyone turned towards Vexen who just walked into the Grey Area.

"W8 are you saying that the clown is actually riiiiiiiight on something?"

"Yes. I've hypothesized that some dreams are, in fact, suppressed or past memories of that person. You all are aware of Memory's Skyscraper, the large building with the screen that you saw when you first arrived here, aren't you?"

The trolls remembered the large tower that overlooked where they fought the large group of dusks when they first came to The World That Never Was and nodded their heads.

"Yes, well the screen will show quick images of memories of anyone nearby. Using that same technology, I have been developing a machine able to display the specific memories of that person."

":33 *nepeta asks if the scientist thinks he can make the dreams stop appurring*"

After Nepeta asked her question in third-person Vexen went into deep thought.

"I could reconfigure the machine to absorb the dreams into the machine but it may take a day or two. Think of it as a literal dream catcher when it is complete."

"4NYTH1NG TO G3T 4 GOOD N4P 1N MY R3SP1T3BLOCK"

Everyone else agreed, in demand of a good sleep.

"Alright then, I'll get to work on it. Saix, if you do not mind, can you tell the Superior of our current predicament."

Saix nodded his head as he immediately left to tell the white-haired man that was their leader.

* * *

><p><em>Few Days Later…<em>

Vexen had completed his so called 'Dream Machine' and was presenting it to everyone in the castle. He had assembled it in the Grey Area for everyone to see.

It had cylindrical shape with a computer connected to it. Inside the large chamber, it was what appeared to be beds in a circle incased by white walls. Above the mattresses was a large metal dish with an antenna sticking out in the center, similar to a satellite.

The Chilly Academic then began to explain how the machine would work.

"The children are experiencing these dreams in their sleep, and as such the machine must be activated while they're asleep. I have rigged the machine with harmless gas in order to quicken their descent into sleep. As they sleep, the antenna you saw in there will read the brain waves that their dreams produce. This computer will then convert the dreams into data that will be stored into a compact disc. With the CD we'll be able to observe the strange delusions you all are having, after a bit of decoding of course."

"sO WE HAVE TO, uH, fALL ASLEEP IN THAT THING, wILL IT, uM, hURT US,"

"The most you'll likely receive is a slight headache in the morning but that is mostly it. Shall we begin the process now? The dream collection shall take up the whole night."

"Y-ES! ANYFIN to get a good knots SL-E-EP!"

"I Agree Being This Tired Is Not Good For Our Complexion I Would Request To Initiate The Process Immediately"

The other trolls quickly agreed and walked inside the large chamber. They each chose the multiple beds in there as their own and prepared to rest for the night. As they were all set to slumber, Vexen stood in front of the only opening that led to the inside of the cylinder.

"I will begin the release of the sleep gas now. Good night to you all."

Vexen walked over to the computer and quickly pressed a few buttons before a monotone, voice spoke.

"-now activating sleep gas-"

The opening of chamber was sealed off as the inside was slowly filling with the barely visible gas. As the vapor slowly displaced itself into the air, all the trolls grew tired as the laid on the temporary beds. In a matter of minutes, each troll was asleep and the process had begun.

As the machine began to process the hallucinations of their sleep, the rest of Organization XIII left in order to wait out the experiment. Later, they'd discover the true meaning of the alien race's strange visions.

* * *

><p><em>Few More Days Later…<em>

The dream capture was a success and the trolls were not affected by elusive, traumatic visions any longer. They were still curious of what caused them to be sleep-deprived, so they waited for Vexen to decipher the dreams-turned-digital.

With the Sollux's hacking skills and coding, they were able to make the dreams viewable in a matter of hours. Despite the recognition he received, the Gemini believed he wasn't as good as he was compared to others, even though all of his friends believed he was crazy good.

Everyone was now in the Computer Room prepared to see what caused restless nights for the Alternia natives. Vexen brought out the CD that held all the secrets and inserted it into a nearby disc slot. As the CD was processing, Vexen turned towards his fellow organization members.

"I viewed these beforehand and discovered that some of these dreams are intertwined. These must not be of sheer coincidence but something more. Let us watch now."

Soon the disc was playing a video and everyone watched intently.

* * *

><p>It started out with the view of a night sky. In the vast space there was a green sphere as well as two smaller magenta rocks. The screen panned down to look at a raging fire.<p>

The flames were so huge that it must have been an entire town that was currently on fire. Many trolls were running from flames in terror.

On a nearby cliff, a young female troll was standing there holding white needles in each had. Her hair was mostly short except for the long forelocks that continued until past her knees. Her horns were very long and in a spiral shape like a mountain goat's horns. The dress she wore was very form-fitting with a zigzag opening and green trim.

This mysterious troll brought one of her arms up slowly. The needle in that hand began to glow and produce an aura. With one swift swing, the needle in her hand produced electricity and aimed towards the running creatures. As soon as the bolt made contact with the ground, a large explosion roared. Many trolls were sent flying and some were barely recognizable.

The mysterious woman floated down to the carnage she created and walked to one surviving troll. It was a small wounded child, begging the woman to help her. The woman just lifted her arm and caused a surge of energy to hit the kid. Now child was dead leaving a pool of indigo blood.

The scene suddenly changed to a desert-like environment. Another female troll, who appeared a bit older than the previous, was walking to a large crater.

The woman had short hair similar to a certain jade-blood. She wore a large shoulder piece that had a light cloth acting as a veil to cover the dress she wore beneath. Barely seen was the Virgo symbol on the right side of the article.

As she walked down she saw a large rock and caused the massive impression on the ground and saw something lying on top on the meteor. There she found a tiny troll with a red grub-like body. She picked up the tiny creature and looked around, seeing no other sign of life nearby. The lady left with the troll infant as little grub giggled at her. The troll smiled contently as its short hair covered the two nubby horns on its head.

The image of the tiny baby suddenly transformed to a much older version of him. He stood on the deck of a ship, wearing a grey cloak with a hood up as well as a long pair of leggings. Beside him were three trolls, one of them was the same troll as before but slightly older.

Next to her was a young woman with long, wild hair and triangular horns. She appeared to wear a long-sleeved dress that appeared shredded and tattered on the bottom. A Leo symbol was on the center of her chest. The tail of the Leo circled the girl's neck and wrapped around her waist continuously. She stood next to the cloaked one, with his arm around her shoulder as she rested her head on his.

Side the young man was a slightly taller troll. This one had red and blue eyes, and he had two horns on each side of his head. The outfit he wore was yellow and black and a black Gemini sign could be seen across his body. He stood by the other troll and smiled at his comrade.

The hooded troll smiled with happiness when suddenly, it transitioned into pain and suffering.

The ship had changed and the only thing could be seen was a carcass spilling jade-green blood. In front of the body was a man in sharp, purple armor. He wore a long cape and wore gold jewelry as well. He had scars that vaguely resembled the Aquarius symbol and on the side of his face were fins. His hair was slicked back and horns were a rather wavy shape.

Next to troll was a woman that appeared the same age as him. She wore a blue outfit with shoulder pads that was partially covered by her long hair. That hair partially covered one of her eyes, which had eight pupils in total.

The man turned to the troll woman and smiled but then turned into fear. The scene suddenly changed to find the purple-clad troll on his back. In front of him was a large and somewhat monstrous man. In the center of his pelvis was a Capricorn symbol. His hair was just as messy as the paint on his face. The room they were in was covered in splatters of colors from red to blue. The Capricorn troll lifted the juggling club in his hand, ready to strike the Aquarius troll.

The scene suddenly changed to the ship from before being engulfed in flames. In the ocean around the ship there were more vessels sinking and burning. In the night sky above the flames was a white creature with piercing red eyes that appeared to be a dragon. On top of the beast was a troll with short hair and very pointy horns. Her striking red shades matched her teal and red outfit that had the Libra symbol on her waist. In her hands, she held a white can with the handle resembling the head of the dragon she stood on.

The girl was looking down at the female troll in a black and blue outfit from before. Her long black hair covered her red and now blind eye. The troll jumped off the beast and swung the sharp cane in her hand. It took a second to realize the glasses-wearing troll had severed off one of her arms. Out of the mortal wound, cerulean blood bled out.

The two trolls had suddenly moved from a burning ship to a large courtroom. The one-armed on had her only arm on her forehead, between her pincer and stinger-like horns. She had gained control over the audience who were now rioting against the one clad in teal. The dragged her to a noose intended for their controller. The woman picked up the girl's dragon cane of the floor as the scene changed.

The blue-clad woman now had a metallic arm as a prosthetic. In front of her was a muscular man with a large white Sagittarius symbol on his shoulders. The moment somehow shifted from him and the woman to another.

The muscular troll was standing in front of the Leo girl from before, who was holding a pair of bloody leggings. He was holding a bow and arrow but he loosened his grip. This gave the girl a chance to escape to who knows where. As it kept flickering between the two moments, it stopped when at a completely different moment

The young man was now hanging by chains shaped like the Cancer symbol. He was not wearing the cloak from before and was covered in gashes and wounds. In front of the rock he hung by, spectators were watching him. Some were in anger, some were laughing, but only three trolls were sad for him.

It was the three trolls that were beside him before were all bound by chains and forced by others to see their bleeding companion. The bounded troll soon began to speak for everyone to hear and continued as the images changed.

"I have been peaceful… I have been kind… I only dared to speak what others had been dreaming for so long. I had dreams too… Dreams of what might have been where blood was simply blood and all of us were equal. If wishing for that is heresy, then yes I deserve to die. I've seen acts of most sublime kindness and the most vile cruelty. They say powerful beings find anger when they have no room for love. What made you so? Are you scared of change? Scared of those who are different? I realize… I am different from you. I have known feelings that none of you can ever hope to know!"

The scene slowly changed to the cloaked troll back-to-back with the Gemini troll smiling.

"I have known the camaraderie of a friend who supported me against all odds."

It then changed to the Virgo woman playing with cloaked man as a child.

"I have known the compassion of a guardian who took me in when no others would and raised me to dream and hope!"

Now it turned into him and the Leo troll sleeping together with happiness on their faces.

"I have known a love and passion that transcended definition."

All those images began to fade out as it screen returned to the view of the bleeding troll.

"There's no use hiding it. You all can see me for what I am! The Signless, the Sufferer, the mutant. My blood burns brightly for all to see."

Suddenly the bleeding troll changed to a muscular young man. He had bull like horns and brown, translucent butterfly-like wings. His hair had streaks of red in it that was the same color as the striped pants he wore. His sleeveless shirt had a brown Taurus symbol in the center.

Flying in the air, this troll was beside the white dragon from before as he led guided an army of trolls.

"It is the flame of a revolution that you cannot ever hope to quell!"

The Cancer symbol that was binding the troll was now seen as a silver necklace. The metal chain was resting on the neck of the Libra troll from before.

"My memory can be erased, but my ideals will never die!"

The troll woman in the green dress reappeared and was causing more destruction and calamity like in the beginning.

"My mistake was believing I could change a world infected by hate and corruption!"

The next scene was gruesome. The Gemini troll was screaming in pain as his arms and most of his body was consumed in pink roots. As the color of his eyes flashed rapidly, an older woman walked towards him in her full body suit had a large fuchsia Pisces symbol. Her hair was like tentacles encasing him as she seductively teased the helpless troll.

"You've taken the freedom of an innocent troll and turned his blessings into a CURSE!"

The two trolls were gone and were replaced by the Leo troll. With tears in her eyes, she wrote messages of peace and equality with the blood of creatures as her ink. Laying on the rock beside were the same leggings from before.

"The pity you've taken on my Disciple will wound her! She has known TRUE LOVE and you forced her to a life of SOLITUDE!"

It went back to the chained three crying for their friend. As the Leo and Gemini couldn't bear to watch, the Virgo troll was forced to see her adopted child slowly fall into darkness.

"You forced a MOTHER to watch her son DIE!"

It went back to the sight of the suffering troll as his voice grew angrier with every word.

"I see for what you are. I always FUCKING HAVE! I thought I could FUCKING CHANGE YOU!"

In front of the crowd the muscular Sagittarius troll from before walked up. He began to prepare an arrow to fire at the mutant troll. As he pulled the string more and more, the angrier and angrier did the bound troll get.

"FUCK ME FOR BEING A FUCKING FOOL! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!"

At the last curse word, he let go of the string and the arrow was sent flying. The projectile embedded itself into the dying man's body. As he was slowly passed away the troll began to die and his voice was calm again and tears streamed down his face.

"Fuck… I am angry… because I forgive you. I may be the biggest fucking fool on Alternia… but when I close my eyes I see a world where we all work together. And it is so… fucking… beautiful."

The screen slowly faded to black as the entire disc was finished playing.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow that was amazing. That whole speech called 'The Sufferer's Final Sermon' was not written or thought of by me. The guy who did it is on Tumblr as jbriner. He did a whole bunch of voice acting stuff and you should check it out. I hope you like this and review if you want to.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Clues and Arrival

**Sorry it took so long to post this I got distracted writing two other Homestuck stories which are finished. It'd be nice if you guys could check it out and review it. Well here's the new chapter of Homestuck Hearts and I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>The computer screen had just faded to black when the disc ejected itself out of the slot. Vexen removed the disc and put it away as he looked at everybody's reaction.<p>

They were awestruck at what they saw. Those dreams the trolls had made an impact on everyone in there. Never had they seen or heard something so full of emotion from mere dreams. All twelve trolls were silent as they started at the blank screen while the Nobodies talked about their reactions.

"Wow, just wow."

"Now I understand why you guys had trouble sleeping. These really made quite an impression."

"Quite? Those things scared the crap out of me!"

"What piqued my curiosity was how the trolls in the recording looked striking close to our friends here."

All the Nobodies stared at the silent trolls in the room and, for a split-second, could see the children transform into the adult trolls from the video and then back.

"Yeah I could imagine them as their grown-up selves."

"Maybe those dreams were visions of the future."

"Dummy they're all the same age. There was obviously some age difference between all the trolls in that movie."

"Well there's no denying that there is some major connection between them."

"Have you all noticed that Karkat and the others have been quiet this whole time?"

Everyone looked and realized that the all the children had remained silent throughout the whole time they talked. They had a knocking suspicion that they knew something about this.

"You guys know what those dreams are about, don't you?"

Karkat brought his head down to cover his face as he answered.

"YOU FUCKASSES ARE RIGHT. THOSE TROLL YOU SAW, ARE REALLY OUR ANCESTORS. THEY EXISTED CENTURIES BEFORE WE EVEN SPAWNED."

The organization was surprised to hear this. They had no idea that they were aware of who their ancestors just watching from dreams.

"Hold up kids, how do you even know those are even you ancestors?"

"BECAUSE I WAS THE ONE WHO FUCKING CLONED THEM."

The Organization looked at him, confused by his words.

"Clone them? Look, I believe in alternate dimensions and stuff but is that even possible?"

"Are Any Of You Aware Of The Science Of Ectobiology?"

"I have heard of it though the idea of cloning baffled me so I brushed it off."

Karkat and Kanaya began to explain to Vexen the rough basics of Ectobiology and its use of paradox clones and mutations. After their description was finished, some of the other Nobodies were confused.

"Wait does that make your ancestors you parents or clones?"

"LOOK I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING REMINISCE ABOUT THIS EITHER. IT HURTS MY THINKPAN ALREADY. JUST BE AWARE THAT OUR ANCESTORS ARE VERY CLOSE GENETIC MATCHES TO EACH OF US."

"So just out of curiosity, what do you guys know about your ancestors?"

"Oh I have some cold, hard, info riiiiiiiight here."

Vriska stuck her hand inside the blazer she wore and took out something. It had been a tattered book with the same blue Scorpio symbol as her shirt.

"What's that? Your diary?"

"Of course not, you 8astard. Thiiiiiiiis is the journal of my ancestor, Marquise Spinneret Mindfang."

"Mindfang? Wasn't that the person you told that hook-guy about when we were in Neverland?"

"That right! She was the gr8est pirate to ever sail the seas of Alternia. That was until soooooooome8ody's red-glasses wearing ancestor cut her arm off, used her dragon lusus, Pyralsprite, to blind her vision-eightfold, and arrested her!"

Vriska used her sleeveless arm to point at Terezi. The Libra scowled at the Scorpio troll as she argued back.

"DON'T BL4M3 M3 FOR YOUR 4NC3STORS 4CT1ONS!"

"How can I noooooooot? You two follow those stupid rules of justice and look at where that 8rought you! Oh w8, you can't 8ecause you're 8liiiiiiiind."

The two girls continued to argue until Terezi brought out her cane.

"1 C4NT T4K3 4NYMOR3 OF TH1S VR1SK4 1M GO1NG TO M4K3 YOU SHUT UP SO YOU C4NT T4LK CR4P OR M4N1PUL4TE 4NYMOR3"

"So that how you want to deal with it, huuuuuuuuh? Well 8ring on Pyrope!"

"Catfight! 100 Munny on the spider troll! Who's in?"

"can s0me0ne please st0p th0se tw0 bef0re bl00d gets spilled"

Before either of them could reach striking distance of each other, Vriska was pulled from the collar by Equius while Terezi was held back by Karkat.

"D- cease you quarrelling fellow b100 b100d it is unbefitting for you to act this way"

"Get your sweaty hands off me you hoof-8east o8sessed 8astard!"

"K4RKL3S L3T M3 GO OR 1LL L1CK YOUR F4C3"

"TEREZI YOU'RE FULLY AWARE THAT ALL OF US MADE AN AGREEMENT NOT TO KILL EACH OTHER."

"Can we just get started talking about your ancestors? As much as I want to see a catfight like the next guy, I'm getting really pissed off."

After they finally managed to calm down the two girls, the trolls began to tell everyone what they knew about their ancestors from clues and assumptions.

* * *

><p>Karkat's ancestor was called the Signless, or as Terezi called him, "OUR TROLL J3GUS!" The Signless acted as a spiritual leader and travelled across Alternia, gathering followers who wanted a peaceful equalized world. Their revolt ended in failure and the leader was tortured to death. The Signless's peaceful demeanor was consumed with rage when he was at the brink of death, causing his followers to give him a new title, the Sufferer. Any discussion of the revolt was outlawed, but as seen in Mindfang's journal, his followers referred to him in secrecy by using '69' in 'sym69ls.'<p>

Aradia's ancestor was known as the Handmaid. Stories from centuries ago called her a time-travelling witch, as she used her powers to bring chaos and corruption. Her actions were part of the reason that the hemospectrum was so influential on troll society. That reputation gave her the title of a demoness as well as a helper of death.

Tavros's ancestor was the Summoner, another revolutionist. His ancestor had an intimate, red relationship with Mindfang and was said to have killed her too. The Summoner had gained control of a dragon lusus named Pyralsprite as well as attaining wings. Those acts inspired trolls to start another revolution, which again failed. Due to these actions, all the adult trolls were banished to outer space leaving children to inhabit Alternia.

Sollux's ancestor was called the Psiioniic. A troll with immense psychic abilities, he was a trusted companion of the Signless. Karkat's ancestor inspired him to escape slavery and join him in his quest of equality. After the first revolution failed, the Psiioniic became the Helmsman, power source of the Empress, Feferi's ancestor's, main battleship. His life was ended when a psychic scream from a monstrous lusus killed him as well as any other troll within range.

Nepeta's ancestor was the Disciple. She was the devoted follower and lover of the Signless. At each of the troll's teachings, she would write down every single word for record. After the Sufferer had died, she was supposed to die with him. But the executioner took pity on her and gave her the chance to escape. With only his leggings the last proof of his existence, the Disciple isolated herself in caves, writing the sermons that the Signless spoke of for the rest of her life.

Kanaya's ancestor was called the Dolorosa. Back then, jade-bloods were supposed to care for the Mothergrub, the creature that created all trolls. The Dolorosa found an abandoned grub that was the Signless. No lusus wanted to care for child, so she abandoned her duties and raised the Signless as her own, giving her the alias of the Holy Mother. Her punishment after the revolution was being sentenced to slavery and was said to die then.

Terezi's ancestor was Neophyte Redglare. She was a legislacerator, the troll equivelant to the police in Alternia. There were rumors that she was part of the underground group that believed in the Sufferer's beliefs due to her strong sense of justice. She had been the original owner of Pyralsprite, who she used to help her apprehend Mindfang. While in court, Mindfang used her powers to turn the audience against Redglare and hang her with the noose intended for the Scorpio troll.

Vriska's ancestor was Marquise Spinneret Mindfang. She was the leader of dangerous pirate fleet and scourged the seas of Alternia for treasure and adventure. Marquise was the original owner of Vriska's dice, the Fluorite Octet. She had a black relationship with Eridan's ancestor but cut things off when he killed a slave that she had taken interest in. When Mindfang heard that Redglare was sent to arrest her, she underestimated the inexperienced troll. That led to Pyralsprite blinding her vision-eightfold eye as well as Redglare severing her arm off. After escaping her court trial, Mindfang visited Equius's ancestor in order to get a metal prosthetic arm as well as hide some of her treasures.

Equius's ancestor was Executor Darkleer. He was assigned the duty of killing the followers of the Signless. He was also the executioner who took pity on the Disciple and allowed her to escape. The highblood trolls banished him for his act of pity and gave him the name of the Expatriate. For the longest time he still lamented over letting Nepeta's ancestor free and only found a distraction through machines.

Gamzee's ancestor was known as the Grand Highblood. GHB was the unpredictable leader of the subjugglators, ruthless enforcers of the hemospectrum. The walls of his throne room were said to be covered in the blood of the lower castes. Despite this, Gamzee seemed to deny that he was his ancestor, saying he was a 'mean motherfucker' and couldn't be like him.

Eridan's ancestor was called Orphaner Dualscar. As the original owner of Eridan's harpoon gun, Ahab's Crosshairs, Dualscar killed the many lusii of trolls in order to feed the empress's kraken-like lusus. Mindfang wrote in her journal that the Aquarius troll's ancestor had unrequited red feelings for the empress but she never even knew of his existence. Spinneret also made mention of the rumor that Grand Highblood may have killed Dualscar in psychotic rage because the sea-troll couldn't tell a good joke.

Feferi's ancestor was the empress of Alternia, the Condense, who is still alive. Also known as her Imperious Condescension, she is the one that banished all adult trolls and ruled with an iron fist. Those adult trolls were forced to join her armada to claim planets for her kingdom. The Condense killed many heiresses before Feferi, until she was too far to keep a psychic connection with her lusus. That led to Feferi being next in line to claim the throne if the Condense ever died. The empress also took a liking to the Helmsman and extended his life so he could continue to power her battleship.

* * *

><p>After that history lesson was complete Vexen began replay the disc again. He started taking notes of significant events as he watched.<p>

"What I do not understand is why you twelve are having these dreams all of a sudden."

"We are supposed to fis)( out clues about our ancestors since t)(ier our supposed ROL-EMOD-ELS! Maybe it's a sign! Glub!"

"But why are you experiencing them now all of a sudden?"

"Heh, maybe they're going through troll puberty and their hormones are going to their brain."

":33 *ac is just glad that she has no more nightmares and can take a meowbeast nap in pawce*"

"yEAH, cAN WE JUST FIGURE THIS OUT, uH, lATER, i WANT TO GO TO BACK TO MY RESPITEBLOCK AND, uM, rEST,"

Xemnas noticed how late the time was and saw the tired eyes of his subordinates.

"Very well this meeting is dismissed. You can all return to your rooms."

Everyone sighed in relief and they all took off for their quarters. The white-haired leader did not notice Vexen in the group leaving. He turned towards the computer to see the middle-aged man watching the sequence of dreams once again.

"Number IV, are you going?"

"Not yet superior. If these are really the lives of their ancestors, this could explain some of their psychological capacities. It could provide us with ways to better know our guests."

"Very well, Vexen. Just try not to wear yourself out with this."

"Will do sir."

Xemnas left to computer room to let Vexen continue his research.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

In the world of Hollow Bastion, darkness was consuming the world. It was once a beautiful town, overflowing with flora, but was now infested with Heartless. Overlooking the city was a dark castle that was the inverse of its former splendor.

Inside the building, there lay a room that looked similar to a chapel altar. Statues of birds and lions surrounded the walls as green lights dimly lit the hall. The artwork of black, thorny vines were scattered throughout the floors of the room. On the center of the wall, the Heartless symbol rested in the middle of an intricate design.

The emptiness that filled the room was suddenly broken when green lightning formed in the center of the room and a figure appeared. He had a humanoid body with his head in the shape of a dog's. Around his neck were the shredded pieces of an outfit with a black spades in the corner. Through a chest was a sword that seemed to not affect him just like his slashed eye. One of his arms had been severed off while the other had a ring with four orbs resting on his finger. On his back rested gray, feathery wings similar to those of a crow.

'_finally managed to get here where are those stupid trolls theyre not getting away from me that easily'_

The figure sniffed, trying to capture the scent of twelve specific people. This was interrupted when there was a green flash and he looked back to see the same kind of lightning that brought him there. His eyes widened as he looked at the figure that stood before him.

It was a person that looked like a white version of him. Instead of having shreds of clothing around her neck, the white figure wore tattered, gray robes that covered her chest and waist.

"Jack Noir you will pay for what you did."

The black dog-man, known as Jack, recognized the woman from her voice. She was the Parcel Mistress, now known as Peregrine Mendicant, and by the looks of it she had experienced the same transformation, as well as powers, as him. He slowly removed the sword from his chest.

"well well its been a while parcel mistress tell me how are your fellow exiles doing"

The woman growls as she quickly removed the blade from her own body.

"You know what happened to them you bastard. You brutally murdered them all! Wayward Vagabond is the brink of death thanks to what you did."

Just as they were about to strife, Heartless suddenly appeared between them leaving them in surprise.

"what the hell is this thing its about as puny as courtyard drool"

Jack easily sliced the creature but as it disappeared, more took its place. Suddenly the entire room is surrounded by dark creatures. As they started to attack the white and black dogs, Jack and PM used their wings to fly up and avoid the monsters.

"how about we have a temporary truce to get rid of this insects"

"Agreed, but once they are dealt with, I will show you no mercy Noir."

They dove right, ready to face the creatures of darkness before them.

* * *

><p><strong>I am in the progress of thinking of the new chapter for this crossover. Summer vacation is here for me so I will do it a bit more frequently. Just to put a note, I'm using Spade Slick's quirk for Jack Noir's talking. Hope you like this chapter and review it please.<strong>


	11. Update note

Sorry I haven't been updating for a while, school has been killing me. I've been getting a bit of hate on my OC and I decided that I'll switch her out with Xion. The new edited pages with her will probably come eventually but I'll have to do it when I have time since school is just so busy right now. Thanks for still following


End file.
